OS examen
by MaRiNe21
Summary: Bella étudiante, cherche de l'aide pour ses révisions. Mais Edward cherche t il vraiment à l'aider? ou est il la pour une autre raison?
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou. Alors voilà un petit OS qui vient de me passer par la tête aujourd'hui.**

**C'est mon premier ainsi que le lemon donc j'espère que ca ne vous décevra pas.**

**Une review me fait toujours plaisir surtout dans ce cas là.**

**Car je ne suis vraiment pas sur de moi. Donc donnez moi vos avis.**

**Sur ce que vous en pensez et si je dois en faire d'autres ou non.**

**Bref bisous à vous toutes qui passez par là.  
**

* * *

POV Bella:

_Vendredi soir_

Et voilà, c'était sur, j'étais dans la merde. Bon je m'en doutais mais alors là ma stupidité venait de battre des records. Pourquoi n'avais-je pas eu l'option concentration et même l'option persévération à la naissance? Non, la seule option à laquelle j'ai eu le droit, c'était maladroite et alors là j'en tenais une couche. Depuis les premiers pas que j'avais fait jusqu'à aujourd'hui, rien ne m'avait été épargné. Tout avait commencé comme mon père aimait le raconter, le jour où j'avais réussi à rentrer dans la porte du frigidaire et sans faire exprès en plus. Puis ça avait continué avec les années même si maintenant je réussissais à le faire plus discrètement, seuls quelques amis étaient au courant de ma maladresse et j'en étais contente.

Je me pris la tête entre les mains en posant mes coudes sur mon bureau et je soufflais un bon coup. Ce n'était pas en divaguant que j'allais m'en sortir. Je jetais un dernier coup d'œil à mon planning et je m'empêchais de hurler devant la catastrophe imminente qui allait me tomber sur le coin de la figure. « Reprends toi Bella, tu vas trouver une solution et une bonne en plus » pensais-je désespérément. Je me levais d'un coup et me mis à faire les cent pas dans ma chambre en essayant de trouver une solution miracle. Avec le temps, je connaissais par cœur l'organisation de mon minuscule appartement et je réussissais même à me promener dedans les yeux fermer. Pas très intéressant me direz vous et pourtant je peux vous garantir que lorsque je rentre chez moi à 4h du mat' après une bonne cuite avec ma meilleure amie, je suis heureuse d'y arriver.

Mon atroce meilleure amie s'appelle Rosalie et elle vit depuis 2 ans avec son petit ami Emmett. On pouvait facilement voir que ses deux là ne se quittaient que très rarement et j'étais vraiment heureuse pour eux. Quoique jalouse certains soirs des attentions particulières qu'ils avaient l'un envers l'autre. Je n'avais jamais eu cette chance et à 23 ans, mes relations se résumaient à deux coups et oui dans mon cas, on pouvait parler de « coup ». Tout d'abord pour ma première fois, c'était avec le fils du meilleur ami de mon père, il était plus jeune que moi mais on s'entendait bien malgré ça et il m'avait toujours bien traité. Alors un soir, nous avions testé notre pouvoir de séduction l'un sur l'autre, je ne peux pas dire que j'en suis heureuse aujourd'hui mais je ne regrette rien même si après ça notre amitié a vite tourné au vinaigre. Et le deuxième était Tyler un paumé qui m'avait toujours fait du charme. Un soir après une bonne déprime et une bonne cuite, j'avais cédé, et ça par contre je le regrette. Je n'en avais pas parlé à Rosalie de peur qu'elle me fasse subir un lavement à l'eau de javel pour me libérer de toutes traces nauséabondes. Cette pensée me fit sourire, Rose était vraiment la meilleure et j'étais contente de passer mes soirées avec eux.

Récemment on avait même fait la rencontre d'Alice et de son petit ami Jasper. Il travaillait dans la même entreprise que Rosalie et un soir elle les avait invité à prendre l'apéritif à la maison. Cette soirée s'était vraiment bien passée et après ça on avait décidé de se voir plus souvent. Alice était un peu comme Rose, toujours prête à sortir, à rigoler alors que j'étais un peu plus réservée mais ça ne m'avait jamais dérangé. Et puis j'avais ainsi appris qu'elle avait un frère dans la même fac que moi, je l'avais déjà aperçu à la cafeteria, il ne parlait à personne ou très rarement. Je l'avais vu une fois sourire, ce sourire m'avait envouté pour le reste de la journée sans que je m'en rende compte. C'était Emmett en me voyant le soir qui me demanda pourquoi je souriais bêtement et moi comme une cruche de lui répondre « pour rien, j'en avais envie c'est tout ». Je ne souriais jamais pour rien et il le savait mais l'arrivée de Rose me sauva de ses questions et j'en ai profité pour me sauver.

Je m'arrêtais une minute dans mes allés-retours, et je mis à rigoler toute seule, vraiment mes nerfs allaient bientôt lâcher avec toute cette tension que je retenais. Je venais de trouver inconsciemment la solution à mon problème et j'allais devoir m'organiser au plus vite pour pouvoir m'en sortir. Je poussais un vif juron en voyant l'heure et je me dépêchais de sortir de mon appartement pour me diriger vers l'entrée de ma fac. Ma fac se composait de plusieurs bâtiments car elle regroupait différents cursus, mais chaque cursus avait des cours en commun donc ça ressemblait plus à une grande usine. J'étais en littérature et je cherchais à passer mon diplôme pour pouvoir faire quelque chose de plus, je dis bien chercher car j'avais quelques difficultés dans deux matières et il fallait que je trouve quelqu'un pour m'aider. Voilà pourquoi je me retrouvais devant ma fac à 19h passé, je savais que les cours de musique se finissaient à 18h45 et j'espérais ne pas avoir loupé Edward.

Je m'installais sur une table dans la cour et je fixais mon attention sur la porte d'entrée, je n'avais pas le droit de le rater. Je me mis à réfléchir à ce que je pourrais lui dire pour le convaincre de m'aider, il avait toujours l'air tellement fermé que je ne savais pas du tout comment m'y prendre avec lui. Une fois, il avait repoussé une fille dans un couloir, tout le monde s'était retourné pour les observer, la fille pleurait et hoquetait sans pouvoir s'arrêter alors que lui avait juste haussé les épaules en lui disant qu'il l'avait prévenu puis il était parti. Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un agir de cette façon et ça m'avait fait des frissons dans le dos de le voir de mes propres yeux. J'entendis le grincement d'un porte et je relevais les yeux pour apercevoir une silhouette marchant le long des bâtiments, je savais que c'était lui, je le sentais sans savoir pourquoi.

Je me levais et je me dirigeais dans sa direction. Le bruit de mes talons résonna étrangement à mes oreilles et je ne pus m'empêcher de frissonner lorsque je le vis relever la tête pour croiser mon regard. Je m'arrêtais en face de lui sans prendre la parole et lui en profita pour me détailler. Je ne sais pas si ce qu'il vit lui plu mais en tout cas un petit sourire en coin apparu et je dus mordre la joue pour ne pas le lui manger. Il ne pouvait pas savoir que c'était ce petit sourire que j'avais aperçus une fois et que c'était le même qui me donnait des envies violentes de le prendre sur le bord de la route. Je pris une grande respiration, je ne devais pas flancher, il en allait de mon avenir et puis qui sait peut être qu'il me laisserait une chance. « Oui, oui bien sur. J'aurais plus de chance de croire au Père noël. » Pensais-je nerveusement alors qu'il me regardait dans les yeux maintenant.

« Salut Edward. » Dis-je en lui faisant un sourire. Il se contenta de secouer la tête en signe de salut. Bien ce n'était pas gagné pour moi. « Alors je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins comme ça on ne perdra pas notre temps si précieux n'est-ce pas? » Toujours aucune réponse seulement un foutu hochement de tête. Il a vraiment envie que je le décapite ou quoi. Bon je reprends mon souffle et c'est reparti. « Comme tu le sais les examens sont dans deux semaines et j'ai quelques soucis avec deux matières. Avant cette année ça ne me dérangeait pas de passer les rattrapages mais je ne peux pas me le permettre aujourd'hui. Nous avons quelques cours en commun dont ses deux matières et je voulais savoir si tu accepterais de m'aider à réviser la semaine prochaine? » Je le fixais avec espoir cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il pouvait se passer dans sa tête.

« Je dois déjà réviser pour les miens. Pourquoi je ferais ça? » Il venait à peine de refermer la bouche et pourtant j'hésitais entre l'embrasser ou le tuer, même si l'option « je t'égorge puis je te jette dans la rivière » semblait très tentante. Il faut que je respire, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de tuer le frère d'une amie et encore moins la personne qui pouvait sauver mes examens n'est-ce pas?

« Tu ne sembles pas avoir beaucoup de problèmes avec tes cours selon les louanges d'Alice et puis ça ne serait que pour une journée et si tu as besoin de quelque chose de ma part, demande et je verrais ce que je peux faire pour toi. » J'avais ponctué ma phrase d'une petite moue suppliante sans pour autant le laisser prendre de l'assurance quant à ma situation. Je ne sais pas ce qui avait changé mais une lueur étrange brillait dans son regard, je ne me sentais pas rassurée et pourtant je savais qu'il ne me ferait pas de mal. Ne pas savoir ce qui se passait dans sa tête me troublait bien plus et j'étais perplexe sur ses intentions.

« Bien je t'aiderais une journée la semaine prochaine. Et en échange tu feras quelque chose pour moi, dans les limites du raisonnable bien sur. » Répondit il. Il souriait franchement à sa dernière phrase et j'étais perdue entre son soudain sous entendu et son sourire. Je l'entendis vaguement me saluer puis la porte de sa voiture me réveilla complètement. Je ne savais pas quel était mon problème mais j'allais devoir le régler vite fait avant que je devienne folle. « Oui c'est ça j'allais devenir folle. » Pensais je en trainant des pieds jusqu' à mon appartement.

_Mercredi matin_

Mon réveil sonna et je me précipitais sous la douche, pour une fois que je ne rechignais pas à me lever. Aujourd'hui, était le jour de la libération de mon calvaire, Edward ne tarderait pas à arriver et après je pourrais enfin respirer librement. Il m'avait appelé lundi matin pour me donner rendez-vous mercredi chez moi. J'en profitais pour lui quelles matières, j'avais besoin d'étudier et où se trouvait mon appartement. Il ne parut pas surpris et il m'expliqua qu'Alice lui avait à peu près tout raconté sur ma vie lorsqu'il lui avait demandé mon numéro. J'avais marmonné quelque chose à propos de « vie privée non respectée et il rigole en promettant d'être là mercredi à 9h.

Je recommençais à faire les cent pas, tout en me mangeant la lèvre, j'étais impatiente et cette attente me mettait les nerfs à vif. J'étais complètement incontrôlable entre l'arrivée imminente d'Edward et mes examens, j'allais bientôt exploser mais il fallait que je tienne jusqu'à la fin de la journée. Il était bientôt l'heure, je vérifiais une dernière ma chambre en espérant n'avoir rien laisser trainer puis j'allais me servir un jus d'orange. Je le sirotais plus calmement devant la fenêtre, je me laissais envahir par le silence et je ne percevais plus que les battements de mon cœur. La sonnette de la porte de d'entrée me fit sursauter et je réussis à renverser une partie de mon jus d'orange sur mon tee-shirt, j'avais une fois beaucoup de chance.

« J'arrive! Pas la peine de s'exciter comme ça ». Je criais contre le psychopathe qui aimait les sonnettes tout en donnant un dernier coup d'éponge sur le sol puis j'allais ouvrir. « Salut. Dis moi tu n'as jamais utilisé de sonnette de ta vie ou c'était juste pour moi » Demandais-je en le laissant entrer dans le salon. Je pris sa veste et je restais bloquée un instant devant lui, mes yeux ne m'obéissaient plus et ne voulaient pas quitter sa chemise. Un toussotement me ramena à la réalité et après un léger « besoin d'aide » qui le fit rire, je le guidais jusqu'à mon bureau. Je ne savais pas où il serait le plus à l'aise alors j'avais rangé le salon et mon bureau, il fallait mieux que je sois préparée à toute éventualité avec lui.

« Je ne savais pas quel endroit tu préférais alors à toi de choisir? » Demandais-je en me tenant près de la porte. « Tout me va même si j'ai une nette préférence pour les chambres, bien sur. » Me taquina-t-il en installant ses bouquins sur mon bureau. « Alors nous allons travailler toute la journée et je ne veux aucun soupir ni protestation. » Dit il très sérieusement. Il dégageait une telle assurance qu'il me fit frissonner mais pas de peur cette fois-ci. « Tu fais ce que je dis et quand je le dis. J'ai tout organisé et normalement ce soir tu pourras être soulager de réussir tes examens. » Menace-t-il. En fait rectification il faisait peur mais merde, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être sexy dans cette chemise.

« Bien, je me tais, j'écoute et je bosse sans pleurer. C'est cool. J'ai jamais testé cette méthode mais ça ma l'air très réjouissant. » Il me regarda comme si un troisième œil venait de me pousser sur le front et après un soupir, on s'installa tout les deux devant mon bureau.

_Mercredi soir_

Je m'étirais le long de ma chaise alors qu'Edward commençait à ranger ses affaires, on avait bien travaillé et on s'était même plutôt bien entendu. Enfin j'avais découvert l'autre facette de cet homme froid, il s'était en un être vivant lorsqu'il m'aida à comprendre mes cours, il aimait ce qu'il apprenait et ça se voyait. Je me levais après lui avoir proposé quelque chose à boire et je me dirigeais vers la porte d'entrée pensant après son refus qu'il voulait rentrer. Pourtant alors que je patientais dans le salon depuis cinq minutes, un doute s'insinua en moi ne le voyant pas revenir. « Il est mort d'hypothermie ou quoi? » Pensais je en retournant vers ma chambre. Il était là debout devant la fenêtre alors que ses manuels étaient toujours sur la table. Je comprenais pas, je le regardais se tourner vers moi, ses yeux provoquèrent des tremblements et je sifflais contre ma stupidité. Il rigola en secouant la tête comme si il se moquait de mon manque de retenir.

« Je ne comprends pas. Tu ne voulais pas rentrer chez toi? » Demandais-je en le fixant. « J'ai changé d'avis et je sais ce que je veux que tu fasses pour moi » Dit il en se rapprochant. Je ne bougeais pas cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il pouvait avoir prévu. « Maintenant? » Question idiote mais je ne voyais ce que je pouvais faire pour lui dans mon appartement. « Oui maintenant. Il y a une méthode que j'ai toujours voulu tester depuis mon entrée à la fac et je pense qu'aujourd'hui est parfait pour essayer. » Souffla-t-il en se rapprochant toujours un peu plus. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser gagner autant de terrain alors que je ne savais pas ce qu'il prévoyait. Je reculais en pensant naïvement que je trouverais une sortie pourtant après à peine cinq pas, je me cognais contre le mur. Je gémis de frustration en me rendant compte que j'étais encore plus mal barrée. « Edward, peux tu m'expliquer ce que tu as en tête? Je sais que j'ai promis de te remercier mais je ne vois franchement pas ce que je peux faire toi. » Déclarais-je en me mordant fortement la langue. Il se trouvait maintenant devant moi et il n'avait qu'à tendre les bras pour me bloquer contre le mur et il avait du comprendre mes intentions de fuite car il posa ses mains de chaque côté de ma tête.

« Je ne comprends pas. » Je déglutissais bruyamment alors qu'il se rapprochait de mon visage. « Bella, tu es la créature la plus atypique et la plus attirante, et je ne peux pas laisser passer une chance de t'avoir avec moi. » Susurra-t-il au creux de mon oreille. Je mordais violemment ma lèvre inférieure, la douleur me fit revenir à la réalité et je ne pouvais laisser le laisser m'avoir comme ça. « Ne dis pas toutes ses choses juste pour me mettre dans ton lit enfin dans le mien dans le cas présent. » J'essayais de me dégager mais il colla son corps contre le mien alors que son nez se glissait le long de mon cou et que sa main droite cherchait à atteindre ma hanche. « Je ne cherche rien du tout, j'en ai envie et je veux que tu le saches. Oui, ça serait pour un soir et je ne te forcerais pas mais sache juste que depuis le premier jour tu m'as envouté. J'en ai envie et je ne peux plus reculer maintenant. Si tu me le demandes, je partirais mais j'aimerais que tu y réfléchisses. » Déclara-t-il en ponctuant sa phrase par plein de petits baisers le long de ma mâchoire. Je ne pouvais plus réfléchir, il sentit ma faiblesse car il accentua ses baisers par des petits coups de langue sur mon cou. « Merde, il est doué en plus. » Pensais-je laborieusement en me retenant de lui arracher sa chemise.

« Alors que penses tu de ma requête? » Demanda-t-il voyant que je ne répondais pas. « J'y ai réfléchis… très sérieusement et je pense… qu'on peut tester cette nouvelle méthode réjouissante tous les deux ». Soupirais-je. Je le sentis sourire contre mon cou, je ne savais pas si c'était de satisfaction parce qu'il avait gagné ou si les mots que j'avais encore employé, résonnait en lui. « Bien dans ce cas commençons la pratique ». Ses baisers se rapprochèrent de ma bouche et lorsqu'enfin il se décida à venir goûter mes lèvres, une tempête se déclencha en moi, je ne savais pas ce que c'était mais je devais céder à mes pulsions. Je m'agrippais au col de sa chemise alors que mes lèvres attaquaient les siennes, il me poussa contre le mur alors qu'une de ses mains s'engageait sous mon tee-shirt.

Mon corps réagit instinctivement à ses caresses et il s'arqua pour se fondre complètement avec lui. Ma bouche lécha savoureusement sa langue ainsi que son cou alors que mes mains dictaient leur loi en défaisant les boutons de cette satanée chemise. Un grognement se fit entendre alors que moi-même je gémissais contre sa bouche lorsqu'il se faufila sous mon soutien gorge. Je lui enlevais enfin son bout de tissu et je passais mes mains sur son magnifique corps, je reculais légèrement mon visage pour l'observer quelques instants. « Bella, tu veux ma mort ou quoi? » Je le regardais perplexe alors qu'il se rapprochait dangereusement de mes lèvres. « Ne te lèche pas les lèvres en me regardant si tu ne veux pas que je te prenne maintenant contre ce mur ». Je le regardais dans les yeux, cherchant à voir si il était sérieux ou non. Et lorsque je découvris que la même tempête faisait rage en lui, je ne pus m'empêcher de lécher et de mordiller mes lèvres. Il siffla et avant d'avoir eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, il se jeta sur moi, il était partout à la fois, sur mes lèvres, sur mon cou, sur mes seins. Je gémissais alors que mes mains défaisaient ses boutons de pantalon, il me retira mon haut ainsi que mon soutien gorge, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter mon désir pour lui.

Tout ce que je ressentais était trop fort, trop puissant, pourtant je ne voulais pas reculer devant ses émotions. Je glissais ma main le long de son torse jusqu'à arriver sur son nombril, je le taquina cinq secondes et puis sans me retenir ma main encercla son sexe. Il me mordit plus fortement à la base du cou ce qui déclencha mes mouvements de pression sur son membre, je prenais du plaisir à lui faire ressentir tout ça. Il défit rapidement les boutons de mon pantalon puis l'enleva ainsi que mon boxer, je me retrouvais nue devant lui et pourtant, je ne pouvais espérer meilleur appréciation de mon corps que la sienne. Il me regardait avec envie, convoitise, bienveillance, j'étais une déesse dans ses bras et je voulais le remercier de faire ça pour moi.

Avant de comprendre ce qu'il m'arrivait, un long gémissement m'échappa. Son index bougeait en moi et les seuls sensations qu'un doigt me faisait ressentir, était extraordinaire. Mais si il avait compris que ça ne me suffisait pas, il entra deux doigts alors que j'agrippais plus fortement son cou pour le maintenir contre moi. « Edward,… Je vais…Viens en moi maintenant, s'il te plait ». Je tressaillis lorsqu'il accentua encore plus la pression de ses doigts. « Tu vas me tuer… ». Souffla-t-il contre mon oreille. Il retira ses doigts et il enleva ses vêtements qui étaient devenus superflus. Il enroula un préservatif puis il me surpris en me soulevant contre le mur et il s'enfonça en moi alors que je plantais mes ongles dans son dos. « Je dirais plutôt que c'est toi qui cherche à me tuer ». Chuchotais-je en lui léchant le lobe de l'oreille. Pour seul réponse un grognement me parvint alors qu'il accélérait l'allure, je ne pouvais plus parler mais mes gémissements et mes cris le faisaient pour moi. Ma respiration buta et je sentis mon corps se tendre, il donna des coups de rein plus longs et plus puissants et c'est en criant son nom que je jouis. Il vint quelques secondes après moi, alors qu'il sifflait mon prénom tout en me serrant contre lui.

J'étais épuisée et pourtant j'étais prête à recommencer. A contre cœur pour moi, il se dégagea de moi mais au lieu de s'éloigner il me porta jusqu'à mon lit. « Tu devrais te reposer maintenant. Tu as eu une longue journée. Ne discute pas. On en parlera demain ». Déclara-t-il sans me laisser le temps de répondre. Je me mettais au bord du lit lui faisant un signe pour qu'il s'installe à côté de moi. Je nichais ma tête dans son cou, je respirais une dernière fois son odeur alors qu'il me berçait doucement en me caressant. « Bonne nuit Edward ». Murmurais-je alors que je me laissais envahir par le sommeil et par mes rêves. Il me murmura quelque chose mais j'étais déjà trop loin pour pouvoir comprendre. « Il me le répétera demain ». Pensais-je.

_Jeudi matin_

Un rayon de soleil me réveilla, je m'étirais alors que je ressentais une légère douleur dans le dos. La réalité d'hier soir me percuta d'un coup et je me retournais pour regarder l'homme qui m'avait prise hier soir. A sa place il ne restait qu'un bout de papier, le lit était devenu froid mais je tendis la main pour prendre le mot. Je savais déjà ce que j'y découvrirais et pourtant j'espérais.

_« Bella, mon ange,_

_Merci pour cette nuit. Je suis devenu quelqu'un grâce à toi._

_J'espère que tu ne regrettes pas notre nuit._

_Sache que je la chérirais toute ma vie._

_Je suis désolé d'être parti avant que tu te réveilles_

_Mais il le fallait._

_Edward »._

_

* * *

_**Une review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou les filles, me revoilà. Alors j'ai eu des messages super sympa qui m'ont donné envie de faire une suite mais qui sera courte.**

**Donc voilà au lieu de bosser car je n'ai aucune concentration, j'ai écrit ce chapitre qui est un peu plus court que le premier.**

**Mais comme pour le premier j'attends vos avis pour savoir si je fais le 3ème et dernier chap.**

**En tout cas merci d'avoir répondu présente pour mon 1er OS et lemon.**

**Si vous pouviez faire la même chose pour celui là, je suis pour.**

**Bisous**

**Merci à Pat pour sa review. Comme tu peux le constater ton regard suppliant à bien fonctionné. Et peut être que j'aurais ton avis pour ce nouveau chap:) Merci pour tes encouragements et à bientot.**

**Et merci aussi à Lillie, j'espère que tu apprécieras cette suite. Bye **

**Et encore une fois merci à toutes celles qui m'ont écrit ( et à qui j'ai rép normalement) et à toutes celles qui sont passées par là.  
**

* * *

POV Bella:

**_Jeudi matin_**

_« Bella, mon ange,_

_Merci pour cette nuit. Je suis devenu quelqu'un grâce à toi._

_J'espère que tu ne regrettes pas notre nuit._

_Sache que je la chérirais toute ma vie._

_Je suis désolé d'être parti avant que tu te réveilles_

_Mais il le fallait._

_Edward »._

Je me levais doucement, mes jambes semblaient plus lourdes que d'habitude et mon dos me tirait, un petit souvenir de ma nuit agitée. Je m'asseyais sur le bord de mon lit en me passant une main sur le visage, il fallait que je remette mes idées en place et vite. Je me jetais en arrière sur ma couette en retenant un cri de douleur. « Je résume, les douleurs sont réels donc j'ai bien fait l'amour contre le mur hier soir avec un mec torride, ensuite est-ce que je regrette? Non, si je devais recommencer, je le ferais sans me poser de question et enfin je fais quoi maintenant? ». Je soupirais de frustration face à cette question sans réponse. Je ne savais pas pourquoi il était parti, il me disait qu'il ne regrettait pas mais quand même il avait fui à la première occasion. J'étais supposée faire quoi maintenant, pour la première fois depuis que je sortais avec des garçons, je me prenais la tête pour ces conneries et j'étais paumée. Je tapais rageusement contre ma couette puis je me décidais enfin à me lever, je n'allais pas le laisser bousiller mes révisions. J'allais réussir mes examens puis je m'occuperais de ce problème et avec un peu de chance je n'aurais pas à le tuer. « Peut-être que même le Père Noël me soutiendra encore une fois ». Pensais-je en me redressant.

**_Deux semaines plus tard: Vendredi soir_**

Je jetais mon sac de cours sur le canapé en claquant la porte du pied, je m'appuyais contre celle-ci en soupirant. Je venais de passer mon dernier examen et j'avais maintenant tout le loisir de me reposer et je ne savais pas si c'était une bonne idée. Je me dirigeais vers ma chambre, il était 14h et j'avais encore quelques heures avant l'arrivée de mes amies, j'allais en profiter pour regarder un film. Je m'adossais contre mes oreillers et j'appuyais sur lecture, je n'avais pas envie de me prendre la tête alors j'avais mis le film « whatever lola wants ». J'essayais de me concentrer sur l'histoire mais mon attention revenait toujours sur Edward et sur ce qu'il s'était passé il y a deux semaines. Je ne l'avais presque pas revu et les seuls fois où l'on s'était croisé pour nos examens, on s'était ignoré. Je lui en voulais de cette attitude franchement lâche et je ne voulais pas lui donner la satisfaction de me voir à ses pieds. Alors je m'étais murée dans le silence, j'avais révisé comme jamais mes cours et je m'étais donnée à fond pour les réussir.

Ainsi je n'avais pas trop pensé à lui depuis cette nuit et j'avais réussi tous mes examens normalement. Au bout du compte, il m'avait bien aidé mais maintenant j'allais devoir me trouver un autre but sinon la probabilité que j'explose allait augmenter. Je me réveillais alors que la musique du générique de fin résonnait, je n'avais même pas pu profiter de mon moment de pause. Maintenant j'allais devoir m'habiller pour être prête pour l'arrivée des filles qui ne devraient pas tarder. J'avais réussi à les convaincre de passer la soirée à la maison toutes les trois en échange d'une journée entière avec elles sans me plaindre. « Je me plains jamais en plus ». Soupirais je en poussant la porte de la salle de bain. Je ne leur avais pas parlé de ma petite aventure mais ce soir j'allais avoir besoin de leur aide pour mettre les choses au clair.

Je venais à peine de finir de me sécher les cheveux que le bruit de la clé dans la porte résonna, je me dépêchais de me maquiller puis j'allais les retrouver dans le salon. « Coucou ma Belle, comment vas-tu et comment vas ton cerveau après ce surmenage? » me taquina Rose en m'embrassant. « Très drôle, c'est la seule blague que tu as trouvé pour me mettre de bonne humeur » râlais je alors qu'Alice me prenait dans ses bras. « Ca va miss grincheuse, tu as fini tes examens alors tu peux rigoler maintenant ». Dit elle me fixant. « Oui, je sais. Je suis désolée mais je me prends la tête pour rien en ce moment. » Rose passa son bras sur mon épaule et m'emmena sur la canapé. Toutes les deux s'installèrent à côté de moi, personne ne parla durant cinq minutes même si je voyais bien la jambe d'Alice se secouer frénétiquement.

« Vous vous souvenez, au début de mes révisions j'étais angoissée à cause de deux matières qui me posaient problèmes? » Elle acquiescèrent sans m'interrompre alors je poursuivis mes explications le plus calmement possible. « J'ai demandé de l'aide à un élève qui avait de bon résultat et qui voudrait bien me consacrer une journée ». Je savourais leur silence durant un instant puis je me lançais. « A la fin de la journée, on peut dire que nous avons fini par coucher ensemble contre le mur de ma chambre. Nous nous sommes endormis dans mon lit et le lendemain il était parti et maintenant je ne sais pas quoi faire donc j'aimerais votre aide. » Débitais-je d'une traite. Je ne voulais pas me répéter mais devant leurs têtes ahuris, il y avait une chance pour qu'elles n'y croient pas. « Tu peux répéter ». Me demanda Rose. « Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit ». Pensais-je. « Vous m'avez entendu les filles donc on respire un grand coup ». Rose secoua sa tête alors qu'Alice semblait perdue dans ses pensées, je m'attendais au pire avec elle.

« On peut savoir qui est l'heureux élu? » Personne n'avait parlé depuis quelques minutes et Alice venait de me poser la seule question que je redoutais. « Avec ton frère ». Chuchotais je dans l'espoir qu'elle ne m'entende pas. « Quoi? » Hurla-t-elle. « Tu as couché avec mon frère? Et tu ne me l'as même pas dit? Non mais attends tu veux ma mort? Je n'y crois pas ma meilleure amie ne me dit même pas qu'elle s'est tapée mon frère. » Débita-t-elle en me menaçant du doigt. « Je suis désolée mais entre mes examens et son attitude froide, je ne savais plus trop ce que je devais faire ». J'espérais qu'elle n'allait pas trop m'en vouloir. Elle secoua vivement la tête en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles alors que Rose me souriait en haussant les épaules.

« Bon récapitulons mon frère est un connard qui est parti sans un mot après que vous ayez couché ensemble c'est ça? » Elle me fixait sérieusement et j'imaginais déjà la guerre qu'elle allait faire à son frère. « Pas exactement, il m'avait prévenu que ce n'était que pour un soir et le lendemain il m'a laissé un mot. Par contre il n'a laissé aucune explication et puis maintenant il m'ignore alors je suis un peu perdue et en plus je ne le connais pas alors je ne sais pas trop quoi faire. » Dis je en espérant qu'elle me donnerait une explication qui m'aiderait à y voir plus clair. Elle n'arrêtait pas d'insulter son frère en secouant sa tête, elle avait l'air de comprendre le problème chez lui et j'attendais qu'elle m'en apprenne un peu plus.

Elle se retourna complètement vers moi et s'accrocha à mes mains en me regardant sérieusement. « Bella, je ne peux pas te dire ce que mon frère ressent car je l'ignore, il cache tout, ses émotions, ses expériences. Je peux juste te dire qu'il ne se laisse pas facilement approcher, je ne peux pas t'expliquer pourquoi car c'est à lui de le faire mais sache qu'il s'est construit comme ça. Tu dois juste me faire confiance et si tu as ressentis quoique ce soit cette nuit là, bats toi pour avoir des réponses car il ne te les donnera pas de son plein gré ». M'expliqua-t-elle comme si je comprenais tout ce qu'elle racontait. Je ne savais pas du tout de quoi elle parlait mais je savais que j'allais devoir prendre les choses en main pour avoir des réponses. Je lui adressa un sourire rassurant alors que Rose échafaudait le plan de la soirée pour me changer les idées. Elle avait raison, j'obtiendrais des réponses mais pour l'instant je voulais juste passe une bonne soirée avec mes amies.

**_Lundi fin d'après midi_**

J'étais de retour en cours, je devais encore être présente à mes options pour les trois prochaines semaines et c'était vraiment l'horreur. Aujourd'hui, j'étais encore plus fatiguée que durant mes examens entre la nuit blanche avec les filles puis la soirée en boite avec leurs copains le samedi soir et enfin les courses le dimanche matin, je ne voyais pas le bout de cette journée. Ce week-end avait été tellement rempli que je n'avais presque pas pensé à Edward enfin un peu quand même et aujourd'hui je ne l'avais pas croisé mais j'avais déjà trouvé la première étape de mon plan. Il fallait que je le comprenne et pour ça quoi de mieux que de l'écouter jouer tout seul le soir. Voilà pourquoi je me retrouvais à 16h30, au coin du couloir de la salle de musique. Je ne voulais pas me faire repérer et comme ça je pourrais rentrer discrètement et m'installer dans le fond pour l'écouter.

Il joua sans s'arrêter et je n'avais pas vu le temps passer, alternant mon attention entre le mouvement de son dos et celui de ses doigts. J'avais passé 3h à le fixer sans faire de bruit et presque sans respirer, il m'avait faire ressentir les même émotions que cette nuit là. J'étais soit triste soit heureuse, toutes mes émotions se multipliaient à l'intérieur de moi, et j'en frissonnais. Il parvenait à m'envouter et je n'étais même pas capable de résister, je ne voulais qu'écouter et ressentir. En rentrant chez moi ce soir là, j'avais pris la décision de ne pas m'imposer dans sa vie mais de tout faire pour qu'il soit présent dans la mienne.

**_Durant les deux semaines suivantes_**

Depuis le premier jour où je l'avais entendu jouer jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je passais toutes mes fins d'après-midi dans la salle de musique à l'écouter jouer. Je me faisais discrète puis je m'installais dans l'avant dernière rangée et là je me laissais emporter par le flot d'émotion qui m'envahissait. C'était le seul moment de la journée où je me permettait d'accepter ce que je ressentais pour lui et je vivais presque pour ces moments là. Je continuais de l'ignorer la journée mais le soir, il se transformait en un homme sensible et plein de sentiment et moi je me transformais en une guimauve. Ce soir là encore, je m'installais doucement, j'étais impatiente depuis la fin de mon cours et j'attendais de pouvoir me laisser emporter. « Je suis une pauvre folle qui n'est même pas capable d'assumer ses choix ». Pensais je pathétiquement en fermant les yeux.

Je me laissais emporter par la musique qui se jouait, les notes me plongeant dans une sorte de nostalgie. La mélodie s'arrêta et j'ouvrais les yeux pour voir ce qui se passait, il était là sur l'estrade son attention voulait la mienne. Il m'invitait à le rejoindre en silence, mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra alors que je descendais les marches de l'amphithéâtre. Il attrapa ma main et me rapprocha de lui sans me lâcher du regard. Ma respiration devint plus lente, je ne pouvais pas parler et je n'en avais même pas envie pour l'instant. Ses deux mains s'accrochèrent au bord de mon pull alors qu'il me demandait mon consentement, j'acquiesçais toujours sans un mot. Il me l'enleva ainsi que mon tee-shirt, il retrouva le même regard que ce soir là et je savais que encore une fois, je me laisserais emporter par ce trop plein d'émotion. Ses lèvres attaquèrent mon cou alors que mes mains se glissaient sous son pull pour caresser son dos. Ses sensations tactiles m'avaient manqué et j'étais aussi impatiente que la première fois.

Il agrippa l'agrafe de mon soutien gorge et me l'enleva, je me jetais sur sa bouche alors que ses mains caressaient ma poitrine. Il me porta jusqu'à son piano et me posa sur le clavier, sa main traça un sillon entre mon cou et ma poitrine. J'haletais à cause des sensations et de la frustration, j'étais impatiente mais je ne voulais pas que ça se termine. Je m'accrochais à la boucle de sa ceinture et comme la première fois, je la défaisais ainsi que les boutons de son pantalon pour pourvoir lui enlever. Il se retrouva tout nu devant moi, mes mains glissaient de son cou jusqu'à sa hanche, j'aimais le voir frissonner. Il me remit debout et je me retrouvais toute nue devant lui alors qu'il me dévorait du regard, je pouvais voir l'effet que je lui faisais physiquement. Il s'assit sur la tabouret en face du piano et il m'attira sur ses genoux en me tirant par les hanches.

Le frottement qui se créa lorsque son pénis frôla mes lèvres me fit gémir alors qu'il me mordillait un peu plus fort le cou. Je me rapprochais de son torse pendant que je serrais ma main gauche dans son dos et que ma droite se dirigea vers son membre. Je touchais d'abord le bout, heureuse d'entendre un grognement s'échapper de sa bouche puis je descendais ma main pour la remonter lentement. Il m'embrassa et c'est contre ses lèvres que je poussa un cri lorsque ses doigts s'enfoncèrent en moi, en faisant de doux va et vient. Il instaura le même rythme que mes mouvements et c'était une torture de le ressentir ainsi. Je ne voulais pas cette fois ci craquer et interrompre ces sensations mais je n'allais pas non plus tenir très longtemps. Je commençais à bouger mon corps en même temps que ces doigts, je me rapprochais à chaque fois un peu plus de son pénis. Les mouvements se firent plus accélérés et j'allais bientôt craquer, je mordis fortement son cou, frustrée de ne pas être assez forte face à lui.

Contre tout attente, il retira vivement ses doigts et il s'enfonça en moi, un râle de plaisir s'échappa de nos lèvres. Je croisais mes jambes derrière son dos alors que mes bras encerclaient son cou. J'attrapais ses lèvres dans l'espoir de calmer ma frénésie mais ce contact déclencha des frissons dans tout mon corps et j'appuyais encore plus nos mouvements pour pouvoir le ressentir encore plus profondément. Je sentais mon corps se contracter, j'allais bientôt exploser et alors que je le sentais aussi proche que moi, une porte claqua. Je redressais brusquement la tête, cherchant l'origine de ce bruit mais rien de différent ne semblait perturber ce moment et je n'avais pas la force d'arrêter. Je m'approchais de ses lèvres lorsque je remarquais des sensations différentes, je ne comprenais pas ce qui avait bien pu changer et j'ouvrais les yeux pour observer mon amant.

« Belly, j'aime quand tu es chaude comme ça ». Je me figeais, la personne qui venait de prononcer cette phrase n'était pas Edward, ce n'était plus lui qui me touchait, qui me parlait. Voilà pourquoi je ne ressentais plus la même chose. Je me reculais vivement de cet inconnu et j'allais hurler lorsque le son de mon portable me fit cligner des yeux. J'ouvrais péniblement les yeux en les frottant, je remarquais que je me trouvais à ma place habituel en haut des gradins et que tout ceci n'avait été qu'un rêve. Je devrais être soulagé et pourtant le premier sentiment présent était la frustration, j'aurais aimé terminer ce que j'avais commencé avec Edward. Je regardais ma montre, il était 17h45 et Edward n'était pas là, je soupirais en secouant la tête. « Il ne viendra pas, je vais peut être le tuer enfin de compte ». Pensais je alors que je me penchais pour prendre mon téléphone.

J'avais deux appels en absence, un d'Alice et un de Rose, et bien sur aucun d'Edward, je ne savais pas pourquoi j'attendais encore de ses nouvelles. Je rangeais mes affaires et je me levais, je me baissais pour ramasser mon écharpe qui était tombé, lorsque je sentis une présence derrière moi. Je tremblais d'appréhension, la personne présente à mes côtés pouvait être soit Edward soit un inconnu et je n'étais pas sur de vouloir le savoir. Je pris une grande respiration puis doucement je me retournais pour faire face à mes choix. « Peut être que je rêve encore ». Pensais je en relâchant ma respiration.

* * *

**Une petite review pour savoir si c'était bien ou non.**

**Et si vous voulez le 3ème et dernier chap.**

**Voilà en espérant avoir pleins d'avis.**

**Bisous  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tindam. Me revoilà. Chose promis chose due. Voici le dernier chapitre de cet OS.**

**J'ai essayé de faire quelque chose de bien mais bon je ne suis pas sur.**

**Passez par la case review pour me donner votre mot de fin.**

**Bye et Merci d'avoir suivi cette petite fic.**

**Et je remercie Audrey pour sa review. A bientot**

**Normalement j'ai répondu à tout le monde pour les reviews et je vous remercie encore une fois.  
**

* * *

**POV Bella:**

« Peut être que je rêve encore ». Pensais je en relâchant ma respiration. Il était là devant moi, ses yeux accrochant les miens alors que sa bouche s'entrouvrait légèrement, expiant l'air qu'il avait retenu. Je me mordis violemment la lèvre cherchant la vérité dans ce rêve et contre toute attente il passa délicatement son pouce sur ma bouche en faisant des aller retour. J'ouvrais la bouche pour pourvoir m'accommoder de ce toucher et je ressentis une douce chaleur m'envahir. Il posa complètement sa main sur ma joue et je laissais ma tête prendre place dans celle-ci. Après des semaines de doute, je ne me posais plus de questions, j'étais bien, j'avais trouvé ma place. Mon cœur battait à un rythme régulier et je percevais le son de sa respiration qui m'apaisait. Je relevais les yeux vers lui pour voir qu'il ne m'avait pas quitté du regard depuis que je m'étais retournée.

Il retira doucement sa main alors que je m'empêchais de grogner, une sensation de vide venait de m'envahir et je m'en voulais d'être aussi faible. Il dû comprendre ma frustration car il me fit son sourire que j'aimais tant et il me prit la main pour que l'on s'installe dans les fauteuils. Il se tourna complètement vers moi, il semblait hésiter sur ce qu'il devait me dire mais je devais le laisser faire le premier pas à son rythme. Alors pour l'encourager, je caressais doucement sa paume en faisant des petites vagues qui lui arrachaient des petits sourires. J'aimais voir ce sourire, je ne savais pas si j'en étais là cause ou si quelque chose l'amusait mais je craquais à chaque fois et j'aurais été incapable de lui dire non.

Je le regardais, il se frotta énergiquement les yeux puis il me fixa en soupirant. « Je crois que je te dois des explications ». Souffla-t-il en cherchant ses mots. « Je n'ai jamais été doué pour les explications alors j'aimerais que tu me retrouves quelque part demain pour que je puisse tout te raconter du début ». Dit il en baissant son regard alors que ses mains jouaient nerveusement avec les miennes. Je relevais une de mes mains et je passais mes doigts le long de sa mâchoire cherchant à le rassurer. « Bien sur que je viendrais avec toi ». Chuchotais-je pour ne pas briser ce moment. « Alors on pourrait se retrouver à l'entrée du parc de la ville? Demain vers 17h ? » Demanda-t-il comme si je pouvais lui refuser quoi que ce soit. J'acquiesçais sans un mot, je ne savais pas ce qui m'attendait demain soir dans ce parc et l'appréhension me figeait.

Il me raccompagna jusqu'à l'entrée de mon appartement et puis après m'avoir soufflé un « bonne nuit », il dirigea rapidement vers l'escalier. J'avais voulu le retenir pour qu'il reste avec moi ce soir mais je ne m'étais pas senti la force de lui demander. Je m'adossais contre la porte alors que je me laissais envahir par un trop plein de question. J'en avais presque la tête qui tournait, je me décollais du battant de la porte et je me dirigeais vers la cuisine. Je n'avais pas beaucoup mangé aujourd'hui et mon ventre n'arrêtait pas de protester contre cette torture qui elle n'était pas douce contrairement à… « Non, il faut que j'arrêtes tout de suite. Sors de ma tête petit démon pervers. » Pensais je en secouant ma tête. J'avais presque l'espoir de voir le démon s'envoler devant moi en tirant la langue mais non, j'étais juste là comme une idiote devant mon frigidaire ouvert à secouer la tête. « Pathétique. Si mes amis savaient qu'en plus de ma maladresse, j'avais quelques cases en moins, je serais déjà enfermé. Et je n'imaginais même pas si en plus Rose apprenais que j'avais couché avec Tyler alors j'étais bonne pour l'asile à vie ».

Il fallait que j'arrête de penser avec moi-même car attendre une réponse de mon propre cerveau n'était franchement pas génial. Je me préparais deux sandwichs avec un verre de jus d'orange en faisant attention de ne pas me le renverser sur la figure encore une fois et j'allais m'installer dans mon lit. Je m'adossais contre le mur en passant mes jambes sous la couette, je savourais quelques instants mon repas tout en zappant sur les différentes chaines. Après plusieurs minutes d'inactivité, je me mis à repenser à tout ce qu'il s'était passé ce dernier mois et à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir se passer demain.

J'étais anxieuse et mon estomac se noua, il ne semblait pas apprécier mon changement d'humeur vu les crampes que je ressentais. J'essayais tant bien que mal de reprendre mon calme, j'imaginais un plan pour le torturer si il me rejetait encore une fois. J'allais devoir prendre quelques précautions demain pour ne pas le braquer. « Juste pour être sur qu'il reste avec moi ». Soufflais je pour me rassurer. Je me mis à sourire face à ma folie passagère, j'écouterais tout ce qu'il me dira et je le laisserais faire son choix. J'avais déjà fait le mien et demain je jouerais la carte de l'honnêteté en espérant que ça fasse pencher la balance en ma faveur. Je me sortais péniblement de sous ma couette, j'allais dans la salle de bain me brosser les dents et je me démêlais les cheveux pour ne pas me les arracher demain puis je m'installais confortablement au fond de mon lit. J'éteignais la lumière et après avoir demandé une dernière fois son aide au Père Noël, je m'endormis doucement.

_Le lendemain_

Je clignais des yeux tout en roulant sur le côté, je ne savais pas du tout quelle heure il était mais j'avais très bien dormi et je comptais bien en profiter jusqu'au bout. Je m'installais sur le ventre en passant mes bras sous l'oreiller, je soupirais d'aise en refermant les yeux. A peine cinq minutes après cette tentative, mon téléphone sonna quelque part dans mon appartement et bien sur il n'était pas sur silencieux mais sur sonnerie. « Abruti ». Râlais je dans mon oreiller. Je m'enfonçais plus profondément dans celui-ci au risque de m'étouffer, j'espérais que le perturbateur allait dégager et vite. Mon petit espoir dura 3 minutes et s'écroula lamentablement lorsque ma sonnerie retentit une nouvelle fois. J'essayais tant bien que mal de sortir de mes draps mais je n'étais pas assez réveillée pour ça alors bien sur je m'écroulais sur le tapis, ma pommette heurtant le sol de plein fouet. « Aie. Mais c'est quoi cette connerie dès le matin? On pouvait pas me greffer deux jambes adaptaient à la vie quotidienne ». Criais-je en me relevant. Je me frottais la joue doucement, elle était endolorie et la douleur me faisait grimacer, j'en avais presque oublié pourquoi je m'étais levée. Je me dirigeai vers mon portable qui sonnait pour la 3ème fois maintenant en l'espace de 5 minutes et j'espérais que la personne à l'autre bout du fil avait une bonne raison de me déranger à… « Il est quelle heure au fait ?». Me demandais-je en répondant au téléphone.

« Bella? Enfin! Tu ne pouvais pas répondre plus vite car j'ai pleins de questions à te poser et je n'ai pas toute la matinée devant moi tu sais? » Débita une voix qui ne m'était pas inconnue. « Alice? » Supposais je en m'asseyant sur l'accoudoir de mon canapé. « Oui, tu veux que ce se soit qui? Le capitaine Haddock peut être? Bon trêve de plaisanterie. Tu as parlé avec mon frère ou pas? » Me demanda-t-elle en redevenant sérieuse. Ses changements d'humeur me donnait le tournis et je sentais que ce n'était pas prêt de s'arrêter. « Avant ça, pourrais tu me dire l'heure qu'il est s'il te plait? » Questionnais je gentiment. « Il est 8h30 et maintenant dépêches toi de répondre à ma question. » Râla-t-elle à l'autre bout du fil. Mon cerveau avait du mal à digérer l'information et il mit un certain temps à comprendre ce qu'elle venait de dire. « J'espère quand même pas pour toi que tu m'appelles pas à cette heure-ci juste pour savoir comment se passe ma non-relation avec ton frère? » Menaçais-je. « Tu es la seule qui peut répondre à mes questions vu qu'Edward ne me raconte jamais rien alors il faut bien que j'aille à la pêche aux informations pour me tenir au courant tu ne crois pas? ». Je l'imaginais très bien d'ici faire sa moue suppliante, elle cherchait à m'amadouer mais elle venait de me rappeler que je voyais Edward ce soir et je n'allais pas me laisser taper sur le système aujourd'hui. « Alice, tu sais que je t'aime mais je n'ai pas le temps pour ça aujourd'hui par contre je te promets de t'appeler demain matin sans faute pour te raconter ». Dis je en espérant qu'elle se laisserait attendrir par tous les détails que je pourrais lui fournir demain. « Bien dans ce cas je te laisse mais sache que je veux ton rapport demain sans faute. Bisous ma Belle ». Me salua-t-elle avant de raccrocher.

Je souriais bêtement dans mon canapé, elle avait réussit à me mettre de bonne humeur et j'avais déjà oublié le coup de ma chute au réveil. Je vérifiais encore une fois l'heure avant de soupirer devant la longue journée qui m'attendait. Je ne pouvais pas déjà me préparer et je devais au moins rester occupée jusqu'à 15h30. Je m'installais dans la cuisine pour prendre mon petit déjeuner le plus lentement possible ensuite je me décidais à faire un peu de ménage. « Autant m'occuper en faisant des choses utiles ». Pensais je en sortant l'aspirateur. Plus l'heure avançait et plus je devenais anxieuse, je fus même prise d'une frénésie du lavage pour me calmer. Tout y passa de la salle de bain à la cuisine et c'est épuisée mais satisfaite qu'arriva l'heure de me préparer. Peu de temps après je claquais la porte, j'étais plus sereine et j'espérais que cette rencontre m'apporterait des réponses.

Bien qu'arrivée en avance, il était déjà là devant l'entrée. Je ralentis mon allure pour prendre le temps de l'observer, il ne m'avait pas encore aperçu et je pouvais le voir taper nerveusement du pied. Il portait un jean avec une chemise noir, une qui ressemblait étrangement à celle qu'il portait le soir où il était venu à la maison. « Ne pense pas à ce soir là, ne pense pas à ce soir là… » Me fustigeais je mentalement. Je devais garder les idées claires et je n'allais pas le laisser m'amadouer comme sa sœur surtout à cause du sexe. « Je l'engueule déjà alors qu'il ne sait pas même pas que je suis là ». Je devais arrêter tout de suite de parler toute seule sinon j'allais une fois de plus tomber sans raison. Je relevais les yeux pour me rendre compte que j'étais beaucoup plus proche de lui que prévu, il me regardait sans bouger, on aurait pu le confondre avec une statut s'il n'avait pas eu d'habits. « C'est une bonne idée, je pourrais lui proposer ». Ma bêtise mentale me fit rire et c'est souriante que j'allais le saluer.

« On peut facilement deviner qu'aujourd'hui, tu vas bien ». Me dit il avant de m'adresser son magnifique sourire en coin. « Ne croit pas ça. Ma journée à été une torture du début à la fin et c'est peut être même ça qui m'a rendu folle ». Soufflais je en me retenant de l'embrasser. « Pourquoi serais-tu devenue folle? Tu m'as l'air aussi normal que d'habitude ». Questionna-t-il en se rapprochant. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se rapproche trop sinon j'allais perdre mes moyens et ce n'était pas encore le moment de lui sauter dessus. Je me décalais de quelques pas sur le côté, une expression peinée passa sur son visage et avant que je n'ai pu lui expliquer, il me prit la main et m'emmena dans le parc sans dire un mot. On avançait doucement en suivant un petit sentier avant qu'il ne bifurque en plein milieu des arbres. « Tu ne comptes pas me tuer quand même? Car c'était mon idée à la base et j'aurais peut être besoin de m'en servir ». Débitais-je sans réfléchir à ce que je venais d'avouer. « Oh, merde. Je n'ai pas dit ça? » Si je pouvais l'entendre rire, ça voulait dire qu'il avait tout entendu. « Voilà, maintenant, je suis embarrassée donc à toi de m'avouer quelque chose ». Demandais-je en le regardant. « Pourquoi je ferais ça? » Questionna-t-il en se rapprochant de moi. « Car tu es un gentlemen et tu ne me laisserais pas m'enfoncer quand même? » Dis-je d'une petite voix espérant l'attendrir. Je le vis souffler en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. « Je savais que tu venais m'écouter tous les soirs durant ses deux dernières semaines ». Dit il en détournant le regard.

Je m'arrêtais de marcher quelques instants avant de me tourner vers lui, je le regardais dans les yeux, je voulais qu'il comprenne. « Merci de m'avoir laisser écouter alors ». Dis je en lui souriant. Il releva sa main pour caresser ma joue, je ne pus retenir une grimace lorsque son pouce effleura ma pommette. Il retira vivement sa main comme si je l'avais brûlé. « Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas… ». S'excusa-t-il. « Non, ce n'est pas de ta faute ». L'interrompais-je en reprenant sa main. « Je suis tombée ce matin et ma pommette n'a pas supporté le choc c'est tout, c'est même agréable enfin pas trop quand même ». Répondis-je le voyant esquisser un sourire rassuré. « Ca ne m'étonne même pas ». Dit il sur de lui. « Pourquoi? » Demandais-je avant de le voir reprendre sa marche embarrassé. Je le suivais sans dire un mot, je lui reposerais la question tout à l'heure quand il sera moins angoissé.

On arriva dans un petit parc, il était seulement entouré d'arbre et il était à l'abris des regards. On s'y sentait bien, et je serrais un peu plus fort la main d'Edward. Il me regardait avec appréhension, je l'entrainais au milieu de l'herbe et je l'invitais à s'assoir à côté de moi. Il était tendu et j'attendais patiemment qu'il me parle enfin. Il détourna son regard et le fixa sur un point imaginaire dans le ciel. « Je suis désolé d'être parti en te laissant juste un mot, ce n'était pas très juste. » Débuta-t-il. « C'est sur mais tu as bien fait enfin de compte car si à mon réveil, tu m'avais juste salué sans donner d'explication, j'aurai été capable de te tuer ». Dis je en espérant le détendre. « C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre ». Dit il en souriant. « Il faut que tu comprennes que je fais tout pour ne pas m'attacher, la seule personne qui comptait pour moi était Alice mais les choses ont changé le jour où je t'ai croisé ». J'allais l'interrompre mais il posa son doigt sur ma bouche pour m'intimer le silence, en échange je lui fis signe de continuer. « Je vais commencer du début. Mes parents sont des gens riches et respectés mais ils sont justes ça. Ils n'aiment personnes même pas leurs propres enfants, ils sont égoïstes et ils cherchent par tous les moyens à se faire remarquer. Depuis tout petit, ils nous laissaient à des nourrices ou autres puis vers l'âge de 8 ans, ils ont commencé à nous laisser seuls les week-ends puis les semaines. Ce petit jeu à duré jusqu'à nos 16 ans, jour où ils nous ont offert un appartement et ils sont partis en voyage sans nous dire où. Ce n'était pas si terrible on avait plein d'argent et on ne se faisait plus d'illusion sur leur amour pour nous ». Raconta-t-il jouant nerveusement avec des brins d'herbe. Je savais qu'il n'avait pas fini de me parler, je pouvais juste le laisser avancer à son rythme, j'étais prête à attendre.

« Les choses se sont bien passées durant un an, avec Alice, on se soutenait, on se racontait tout puis j'ai rencontré une fille. Je pensais qu'elle pouvait me montrer ce qu'était l'amour et j'étais prêt à tout accepter pour elle. Les choses ont commencé à dégénérer à partir là, Alice me disait de me méfier mais moi je ne l'écoutais pas, j'avais 17 ans, j'étais amoureux et sans rien me demander elle était amoureuse de moi. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais espérer de plus? L'année de mes 18 ans, on se disputait de plus en plus souvent avec Alice et un soir elle est partie, elle m'a dit qu'elle ne pouvait plus compter sur moi, que je l'avais abandonné comme nos parents. Ce soir là, elle m'a blessé et je lui en ai voulu pour cette douleur, j'étais déterminé à lui montrer que je méritais l'amour de ma copine et qu'elle avait tort. Sauf que j'étais devenu un crétin arrogant sans m'en rendre compte et c'était moi qui avait le plus fait souffrir ma sœur. Les choses ont continué comme ça jusqu'à mes 20 ans, je ne voyais presque plus Alice et on se parlait encore moins. A l'époque je la détestais pour cette distance et aujourd'hui encore je fais tout pour me faire pardonner. Un jour dans mon courrier, il y avait deux billets d'avion pour un aller, Tanya savait que je ne pouvais pas déménager mais j'avais pensé à tort que peut être, elle voulait me faire la surprise. Ce jour là, je suis rentré plus tôt à l'appartement pour la remercier, je l'ai trouvé accompagné dans notre lit. Je ne me souviens plus très bien mais je crois que j'ai hurlé et je leur ai dit de dégager. Ce soir là, je suis allé me réfugier dans les bras de ma sœur et le plus pathétique c'est que ce soir là j'ai perdu la femme que j'aimais mais j'ai retrouvé ma sœur ». Me raconta-t-il en prenant son temps. Je n'avais pas ouvert la bouche depuis le début de son récit et mon cœur cognait à toute vitesse dans ma poitrine.

« Après ça, je n'ai plus cherché à me lier et je suis resté avec ma sœur mais comme je te l'ai dit tu es arrivée et tu as tout écrasée sur ton passage ». Dit il en me donnant un petit sourire. « Tu aurais du me dire que j'avais empiété sur ta vie, comme ça j'aurais pu l'écraser avec joie . Et on s'est croisé quand pour la première fois? » Demandais je curieuse de savoir ce qu'il avait remarqué sur moi. « Le premier jour. Tu es arrivée en retard, tu étais essoufflée, les joues rosies et complètement décoiffée et je peux dire maintenant que tu ressembles à ça après avoir fait l'amour ». Rigola-t-il. Je lui tapais dans les côtes en faisant mine de bouder mais il m'empêcha de me retourner en me retenant par les hanches. Il m'attira sur son torse et il s'allongea alors qu'on resta quelques instants silencieux.

« Merci de m'avoir dit la vérité. Ca signifie beaucoup pour moi et puis je ne me torturerais plus l'esprit comme ça ». Déclarais-je en le fixant. « J'avais besoin de te le dire et puis maintenant tu fais partie du cercle très prisé des gens qui comptent pour moi ». Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rougir encore et pour me venger de se moquer de moi, je me jetais enfin sur ses lèvres. J'eus la satisfaction d'entendre un gémissement sortir de sa bouche. « A moins que ce soit de la mienne? » Pensais-je avant de perdre toute cohérence. Il était en train de me titiller avec sa langue et je ne pouvais plus résister. « Bella, attends, je ne vais pas pouvoir résister longtemps. Alors j'aimerais que tu saches que tu comptes beaucoup pour moi, je sais que je vais devoir me faire pardonner mais je ne partirais plus ». Murmura-t-il en collant son front sur le mien. « Je sais et tu comptes beaucoup pour moi surtout depuis ce soir là. Et j'ai une bonne idée sur ce que tu pourrais faire pour commencer à te faire pardonner ». Soufflais je en glissant une de mes mains sous sa chemise. « Je suis à tes ordres ». Et il nous changea de position, je me retrouvais allongée sur l'herbe sous son corps et j'étais heureuse de pouvoir enfin savourer sa présence.

Il s'appuya sur un de ses avant bras pour ne pas m'écraser alors que sa bouche glissait vers mon cou et que son autre main caressait du bout des doigts ma hanche. Je frissonnais face à toutes ses sensations qui m'avait manqué et maintenant je ressentais les choses différemment. Je savais que je comptais pour lui et je voulais lui montrer que je ne cherchais pas à jouer avec lui. Je déboutonnais doucement sa chemise tout en le regardant, je pouvais sentir la tension qui habitait ses muscles et j'étais de plus en plus excitée. Une fois sa chemise enlevée, je pus passer mes doigts le long de son torse, sur son dos, sur ses hanches, j'aimais le voir trembler à cause de moi, je ne voulais pas être la seule à prendre du plaisir. Il glissa ses mains sous mon tee-shirt et il le remonta lentement, en parsemant mon ventre de bisous. Lorsqu'il arriva au niveau de ma poitrine, je crus qu'il allait me dévorer car je ne portais pas de soutien gorge. « Tu savais que tu allais me tuer n'est-ce pas? » Souffla-t-il en me regardant. Je me contentais d'acquiescer avant qu'il ne laisse glisser sa langue sur mes seins. Je respirais plus bruyamment et je ne pouvais empêcher mon corps de se cambrer contre le sien. Je pouvais le sentir sourire contre ma peau et j'aimais ça, j'avais l'impression d'avoir retrouver ma place.

Je passais ma main entre nos corps et je m'attaquais à son jean, je n'allais pas être la seule à gémir de plaisir aujourd'hui. Je lui demandais implicitement de retirer son pantalon et c'est de bonne grâce qu'il se retrouva nu devant moi. Il me tendit sa main pour m'aider à me relever, et le plus doucement en effleurant mon corps, il me retira mon pantalon ainsi que mon boxer. On se rallongea dans la même position sauf que le sentir aussi proche de moi m'excita encore plus, je devais le sentir, je devais le toucher. Ma main glissa sur son sexe et je commençais des mouvements de va et vient alors que sa main prenait le même chemin sur mon corps. Il frôlait chaque partie sensible de mon anatomie, comme si il savait déjà ce que j'aimais, je ne pouvais plus retenir mes gémissements. Il glissa deux doigts en moi et mon corps chercha à être encore plus proche de lui, je ne pouvais plus rien contrôler. Je l'embrassais pour lui faire comprendre tout ce que je ressentais, il fut surpris mais pas autant que moi lorsqu'il rentra doucement en moi.

Cette fois ci était différente, il cherchait à prendre son temps, les sensations étaient plus douces mais tout autant intense. J'haletais à chacune de ses poussées alors que mon bassin se mouvait en rythme avec lui et que me jambes l'encerclaient en le serrant toujours plus fort. Sans que je puisse le contenir mon orgasme explosa puissamment alors que je sentais Edward se déverser en moi. On cria chacun le prénom de l'autre et c'est en souriant, qu'il se réinstalla à côté de moi. Il m'installa contre sa poitrine, son cœur battait aussi fort que le mien, ce qui me rassurait même si après ce qu'il venait de se passer je n'en avais pas besoin. « Tu as gagné. Je suis mort ». Souffla-t-il. Je souriais contre sa peau heureuse de découvrir enfin le vrai Edward. « J'espère que je ne t'ai pas complètement tué car je n'en ai pas fini avec toi ». Dis-je en passant nonchalamment une main sur son torse. « Heureux de voir que nous sommes en accord avec ça aussi mais il commence à faire nuit alors peut être qu'on devrait rentrer ». Je m'étais tendue à ses mots, je ne savais pas ce qu'il attendait de moi maintenant qu'il m'avait avoué la vérité. « J'aimerais bien retourner chez toi ». Me rassura-t-il en embrassant le haut de mon crâne. J'appréciais toutes ses marques d'affections et je souriais franchement. « Une fois n'est pas coutume » pensais je en me rhabillant.

On arriva rapidement à l'appartement et on s'installa tous les deux dans le canapé sans jamais être vraiment éloigné l'un de l'autre. « Bella ». M'appela-t-il en me relevant le menton. « Ne fais pas cette tête d'enterrement. Tu crois vraiment après tout ce que je t'ai raconté, je vais te laisser comme ça? N'espère même pas aller quelque part sans moi, j'ai décidé de mettre mes peurs de côté et j'aimerais que tous les deux, on apprenne à se connaître. Est-ce que tu accepterais de venir diner demain soir avec moi? » Me demanda-t-il. Je me rapprochais le plus doucement possible de lui. « Si tu crois que JE vais te lâcher comme ça…et puis tu dois encore te faire pardonner, pleins de fois ». Soufflais je dans le creux de son oreille. J'eus la satisfaction de le voir déglutir difficilement, je retins un sourire de satisfaction alors que je commençais à l'embrasser le long de sa mâchoire. Cette soirée ne faisait que commencer et je savais qu'il y en aurait pleins d'autres, des bonnes comme des moins bonnes mais ce soir je m'en fichais, il était là et c'est tout ce qui comptait.

* * *

**Alors une petite review parce que c'était mon premier OS et mes premiers lemon**

**Parce que vous avez aimé ou detesté?**

**A bientot  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me revoilà. Je viens d'écrire ce chapitre et je peux vous dire que j'ai lutté alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Voila c'est sur leur premier diner ensemble et leur première rencontre en flash back.**

**Donnez moi vos avis.  
**

* * *

**OS: Première rencontre et Diner**

POV Edward:

Je claquais la porte du pied, j'avais les bras chargés de différents sacs et ma main droite retenait désespérément mes clés et mon portable qui menaçaient de tomber à tout instant. Je les jetais sur le canapé en espérant qu'ils ne rebondissent pas puis je déposais enfin les courses sur le carrelage de la cuisine. Je venais de passer mon après-midi à faire les magasins pour organiser la meilleure des soirées. Ce soir, Bella venait diner pour la première fois à la maison et j'allais faire en sorte que tout se passe bien. _« Pour une fois ». _Pensais-je. J'étais décidé à entretenir cette relation et je ferais n'importe quoi pour la garder près de moi jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne veuille plus de moi. Pour commencer ce soir, j'étais décidé à l'appâter avec la savoureuse recette des pâtes à la carbonara de la famille. Je soupirais devant le travail qu'il me restait à faire pour rendre cette soirée inoubliable mais je savais que ça en valait la peine, qu'elle en valait la peine. J'avais passé tellement de temps à l'observer depuis la jour où je l'avais vu pour la première fois, je savais maintenant presque tout de ses habitudes, de ses envies.

_**Flash Back:**_

J'étais installé dans l'amphithéâtre depuis un bon moment déjà, j'aimais arriver en avance pour pouvoir être assis tranquillement dans mon coin et ainsi observer les autres. J'avais cette habitude depuis tout petit et elle tapait le plus souvent sur le système de ma chère sœur mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Elle qui était le plus souvent en retard ne comprenait pas mon besoin d'être en avance et je ne lui avais jamais vraiment expliqué la raison. J'avais passé mon adolescence avec elle et après lorsque j'avais rencontré Tanya, je ne restais le plus souvent qu'avec elle alors je n'avais jamais vraiment eu l'envie de me lier avec d'autres personnes. C'est pour ça que j'avais pris l'habitude de me mettre dans mon coin en essayant de ne pas attirer l'attention ainsi je pouvais rester seul dans mon monde. Enfin mon monde qui avait été bouleversé par l'arrivée d'une petite brune essoufflée.

Je faisais tourner mon stylo entre mes doigts depuis un bon moment maintenant tout en écoutant distraitement le monologue du directeur pour nous souhaiter la bienvenue lorsque le crissement de la porte me fit tourner la tête. En fait tout le monde avait fixé son attention sur le petit divertissement qui venait de rentrer, elle avait d'un coup réveillé toute la salle et c'est rougissante avec un petit sourire inconscient qu'elle alla s'assoir. Je l'avais observé depuis son arrivée et elle me semblait tellement attirante que j'en avais oublié d'écouter le discours de bienvenue. Ses joues étaient encore légèrement roses, et elle entrouvrait sa bouche de temps en temps pour reprendre sa respiration. Elle avait passé une jambe sous elle et elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Elle tapait nerveusement son stylo contre son cahier et elle mordillait sa lèvre de temps en temps, il lui arrivait de passer une main dans ses cheveux lorsqu'une mèche lui tombait devant les yeux. Dans ces moments là, une envie aussi subite qu'inexplicable m'envahissait et me poussait à passer mes doigts dedans. Elle avait des longs cheveux bruns qui bouclaient sur la fin, et qui encadraient à la perfection son visage légèrement pâle. Elle se trouvait en biais par rapport à moi et je pouvais observer tranquillement tous ses mouvements ou ses expressions. Et c'est ainsi que j'avais compris au fur et à mesure des jours ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir ou exprimer avec un seul regard ou un seul soupir.

J'étais certain qu'elle n'avait jamais remarqué l'attention particulière que je lui portais et c'était mieux ainsi. J'avais tout de même remarqué que je n'étais pas le seul à avoir un faible pour elle, bien des garçons avaient essayé de la mettre dans leur lit alors que d'autres avaient essayé la méthode « Ami ». Le plus tenace avait été cette sangsue de Mike mais elle ne lui avait prêté aucun attention particulière, et il avait abandonné pour ce tourner vers une proie plus facile et beaucoup moins intéressante à mon avis. Dans mon coin, j'étais toujours rongé par l'anxiété de la voir arriver un jour au bras d'un autre homme mais ce n'était jamais arrivé. Quant à moi, je n'avais rien essayé pour attirer son attention, je ne voulais pas la faire souffrir par mon attitude, je préférais qu'elle m'ignore. Alice avait bien remarqué que j'avais changé mais elle n'avait pu mettre le doigt sur ce changement et je ne l'avais pas aidé à comprendre. Je continuais de sortir de temps en temps le soir avec des filles rencontrées comme ça soit dans un bar soit de la fac. Alice m'avait souvent tiré les oreilles pour ça et aussi insulté car elle ne comprenait pas mon comportement, et selon ses mots « j'étais en train de me faire ronger par toutes ces conneries ». Et encore une fois, elle avait raison, j'avais joué au salop avec toutes ces filles pour ne pas souffrir et ça aurait pu continuer si Bella n'était pas venue me parler.

Ce soir là, lorsque je l'avais aperçu dans l'ombre, mon cœur avait eu un raté et je pouvais dire que ça arrivait souvent en sa présence. J'avais pris mon temps pour bien l'observer, elle n'avait pas eu l'air gêné par mon examen même si je la sentais perplexe par mon attitude, je la voyais se mordre la lèvre. Par contre, elle me fixait, elle ne semblait pas intimidé par mon attitude franchement antipathique et je la respectait pour ça. J'avais cherché à l'énerver, mais elle avait juste réussit à me rendre fou de désir avec ses joues rouges, ses lèvres tuméfiés d'avoir été trop mordillées. J'avais trouvé une occasion de me rapprocher d'elle et je m'en étais servi sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

_**Fin du Flash Back**_

Ce souvenir ramena un petit sourire niais sur mon visage et je devais avouer que depuis hier, je l'avais souvent ce sourire et j'en étais même fier. Elle me rendait heureux, elle connaissait la plupart de mes défauts et pourtant elle m'acceptait tel que j'étais c'est-à-dire un idiot jaloux et anxieux à l'idée de la perdre. Voilà pourquoi ce soir je me retrouvais dans ma cuisine à me casser la tête pour lui faire plaisir, je voulais qu'elle découvre mes meilleurs côtés, comme mon dévouement pour elle et pour ma famille. Je me décidais enfin à ranger les courses dans le frigidaire, je m'étais quelque peu dispersé depuis mon retour et il fallait que je me dépêche de rattraper mon retard. _« Il est 17h et elle arrive à 19h. Bon je commence par quoi déjà? » _Bonne question. Je me tournais vers le plan de travail dans la cuisine puis je regardais le salon qui n'était pas rangé, je secouais la tête, j'étais déjà fatigué par tout ce qui me restait à faire. _« Je ne vais pas appeler ma terreur de sœur quand même? Non, il ne faut pas sinon elle va m'étriper pour ne pas l'avoir prévenu plus tôt ». _Je poussais un bref cri de frustration puis je commençais à m'attaquer au bazar dans le salon. Franchement quelqu'un devait vivre avec moi pour qu'il y ai autant de bordel sinon ça voulait dire que j'avais fait ça tout seul et je ne savais pas si Bella encaisserait un nouveau défaut.

Je me retrouvais encore une fois à sourire en pensant à elle, je me demandais ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire pendant que moi, j'essayais de devenir le jeune homme respectable qu'elle méritait. _« Rêve toujours. La seule façon qu'elle reste avec toi, c'est qu'elle soit sourde et aveugle. Ce qui n'était pas la cas, alors bon courage ». _Je reprenais mon ménage en essayant d'oublier mes bêtises passées et c'est avec plus d'acharnement que je passais l'aspirateur. La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée m'apporta un peu de répit et je me précipitais vers celle-ci pour ouvrir. A peine la porte ouverte, deux doigts s'agrippèrent à mon oreille alors que deux yeux verts me fixaient méchamment. « Edward Anthony Cullen, peux tu m'expliquer pourquoi je ne viens d'apprendre ton diner avec ma meilleure amie que maintenant? Tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne explication sinon je te massacre. Et puis je te préviens, tu vas prendre soin d'elle sinon massacre à la tronçonneuse sera un dessin animé par rapport à ce que je te ferais subir ». Hurla mon adorable sœur tour près de mon oreille. Elle venait au moins de me crever le tympan et si elle m'avait laissé le temps d'en placer une, je l'aurais remercié pour ça. « Alice, tu devrais le lâcher maintenant car son oreille est en train de devenir violette et j'aimerais moi aussi entendre ses explications alors laisse le respirer cinq minutes ». Jasper venait de voler à mon secours et à ce moment là, il était devenu mon maître. « Bien mais qu'il fasse attention, je l'ai à l'œil ». Me menaça-t-elle. Elle était sérieuse et elle pouvait faire peur dans ces cas là. Jasper venait de passer à l'étape de demi-dieu pour moi, je ne comprenais toujours pas comment il faisait pour la supporter et surtout pour être encore vivant. « Edward, j'espère que tu n'es pas entrain de penser à quelque chose de méchant sur moi sinon je t'achève ».

Je lui adressais un clin d'œil, mais elle resta renfrognée, elle attendait mes explications et je savais que j'avais intérêt à en avoir des bonnes. « Je suis désolé. Tu me crois si je te dis que je n'ai pas eu un moment à moi depuis ce matin? » Elle secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. « Je m'en doutais. Bon, je suis restée avec Bella jusqu'à midi puis j'ai du rentrer pour me changer ensuite j'ai été faire des courses pour ce soir. Je suis rentré il était 16h ensuite j'ai fait un peu de rangement et après tu es arrivée alors comme tu peux le voir, c'est la pagaille ». Elle semblait sceptique mais elle regarda autour d'elle, et un petit sourire ravie apparu sur ses lèvres. Je me bouchais les oreilles attendant son cri enthousiaste mais rien ne vint. « C'est bon Edward. Je vais rester calme pour l'instant mais je te préviens demain, je serais devant ta porte à 8h. Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Aïe. Jasper tu viens de ma faire mal. Bon alors 9h mais je ne peux pas faire mieux. » Elle commença à bouder, tout en se balançant sur le côté. Je souris attendri, elle était vraiment heureuse pour moi et je savais que c'était sa façon à elle de prendre soin de nous. Jasper passa un bras sur ses épaules et il lui embrassa le haut du crâne alors que celle-ci retrouvait tout de suite un énorme sourire. J'aimerais avoir ce genre de relation avec Bella plus tard mais l'instant j'espérais la garder le plus longtemps possible près de moi. « Je peux emprunter ta salle de bain cinq minutes, et après on file faire des courses ». J'acquiesçais rapidement sachant qu'elle n'en ferait qu'à sa tête de toute façon. Elle revint toute guillerette et elle me salua dans la foulée « A demain, grand frère. Et n'oublie pas, ne fais rien que tu pourrais regretter par la suite ». J'hochais la tête solennellement alors qu'elle partait presque en courant jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Jasper et moi rigolions discrètement alors qu'il la suivait plus calmement.

_« Une vraie terreur la petite sœur mais je sais que Bella pouvait se défendre toute seule et j'e suis impatient d'avoir à me faire pardonner comme hier soir »._ J'étais vraiment une guimauve avec un esprit tordu et mon deuxième prénom allait bientôt ressembler à celui d'un dessin animé. Je retournais à mes fourneaux, je devais préparer l'entrée et le dessert avant son arrivée et j'avais une chance sur deux pour me couper un doigt et que celui-ci se retrouve dedans. J'avais prévu une salade de tomates mozzarella en entrée et une salade de fruits pour le dessert. J'espérais que ce que j'avais prévu allait lui plaire, j'étais impatient de la voir entrer dans mon appartement et je voulais qu'elle se sente à l'aise avec moi. J'avais fini de tout préparer à 18h30 et c'est rapidement que j'allais me changer, je savais que trouver la bonne tenue allait prendre un peu plus de cinq minutes. Je fus surpris de trouver un pantalon et une chemise sur mon lit ainsi qu'un bouquet de Tulipes entre les oreillers. J'écrivis rapidement un texto à Alice pour la remercier puis j'allais m'enfermer dans la salle de bain. _« Alice si tu n'étais pas un génie, je t'aurais étripé. Tout ça pour te dire merci petite sauterelle »._

J'étais prêt et mon cœur commença à battre plus fréquemment, ma respiration devint plus saccadée alors je tirais nerveusement sur les manches de ma chemise. _« Je viens de me transformer en adolescent lors de son premier rendez-vous ». _J'entendis des légers coups frappés à la porte et je me précipitais sur elle, manquant de m'écraser par terre. « Connerie de tapis. Je me demande bien qui a pu te mettre là ». Je n'avais pas fait attention que j'avais dit ça à voix haute alors que Bella me fixait bizarrement. J'allais lui expliquer lorsque je remarquais comment elle était habillée, ma mâchoire s'ouvrit légèrement et je commençais à avoir vraiment chaud. Je la détaillais de bas en haut, elle portait des talons avec une robe d'été, celle-ci dévoilait un décolleté parfait et je pouvais deviner ses formes au travers. Je déglutis difficilement et c'est à peine si je sentis sa main me caresser la joue. « Tout d'abord tu devrais respirer et ensuite me laisser entrer ». Je me dégageais de l'entrée pour qu'elle puisse se frayer un chemin dans mon appartement, je n'avais toujours pas dit un mot. J'allais lui dire combien elle était magnifique mais je réussis à m'étouffer avec ma propre respiration lorsque je vis que sa robe était dos nue et qu'elle ne portait pas de soutien gorge. Elle se retourna vers moi et m'adressa un sourire éclatant, elle se rapprocha dangereusement de moi tout en me fixant. « Alors c'est vrai que les hommes fantasment sur les femmes sans sous vêtements? » J'hochais la tête alors qu'elle se penchait vers mon oreille. J'inhalais son odeur, je me laissais envahir par toutes les sensations qu'elle pouvait me procurer. Jamais une femme n'avait eu autant d'effet sur moi et j'étais maintenant incapable d'y résister. « Heureusement que je n'ai rien prévu du TOUT. Ca aurait été dommage de briser ce fantasme ». Elle se détourna de moi et commença à avancer dans le salon, tout en laissant échapper de légers gémissements de temps en temps.

Je la rattrapais par le bras et je l'adossais contre le mur près de la porte, elle eût un cri surpris et elle me fixa attendant patiemment la suite. « Tu n'aurais jamais du faire ça, Bella. Tu viens de briser tous mes plans pour la soirée ». Un petit sourire en coin apparu sur son visage et c'est joueuse qu'elle me regarda. « Et quels étaient ses plans ». Je me rapprochais d'elle, elle pouvait sentir mon désir et je profitais de sa confusion pour glisser une main sous sa robe. Il fallait absolument que je vérifie si ce qu'elle m'avait dit était vrai. Un grondement m'échappa et je me mis à jurer, elle l'avait vraiment fait, je relevais la tête pour la regarder en train de rire. Elle était tout simplement fabuleuse, elle avait un air coquin, ses joues étaient plus colorées que d'habitude et elle avait un sourire à rendre tout homme heureux. _« Oui et c'est moi qui suis le plus heureux maintenant »._ Elle attendait une réponse et je laissais ma main sous sa robe alors que l'autre traçait des traits imaginaires sur son visage. « Normalement, j'aurais du te faire visiter l'appartement, puis on aurait commencer le diner tranquillement et à la fin, je t'aurais fait passionnément l'amour dans mon lit ». Elle m'adressa un énorme sourire et elle fit glisser sa main le long de mon torse, je recommençais à déglutir difficilement. « Et maintenant quels sont les plans? » Me demanda-t-elle le plus innocemment possible. « Je vois que cette robe a envie d'être enlevée alors je vais l'aider à le faire ensuite je te ferais l'amour passionnément puis on dinera et enfin si tu veux tu pourras visiter. Est-ce que ça te va comme nouvelle organisation? ».

Elle hocha la tête et doucement elle commença à défaire les boutons de ma chemise. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise lorsque je lui agrippais les deux jambes pour la soulever. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de mes hanches alors que mes deux mains étaient posés sur ses fesses sous sa robe bien sur. _« Il faut bien que je la soutienne du mieux possible ». _Une de ses mains s'accrocha à ma nuque alors que l'autre continuait son travail sur mes boutons de chemise. Je l'allongeais délicatement et elle se recula pour me laisser un peu de place mais je préférais me mettre sur elle. Elle attrapa quelque chose derrière elle et elle regarda avec fascination le bouquet de Tulipes puis elle fixa son attention sur moi. Je ne pouvais détacher mon regard du sien, elle se pencha pour le poser par terre puis elle se jeta sur mes lèvres. Elle me chuchota un merci et doucement elle me retira ma chemise. Elle semblait vouloir prendre son temps cette fois-ci et je voulais en profiter pour l'admirer. Je déposais de délicat baiser dans son cou, sur mâchoire, je laissais ma langue trainer le long de son décolleté, ce qui lui provoquait des gémissements. Elle passait ses mains le long de mon torse et dans mon dos, je la sentais partout sur moi et ça me rendait fou.

« Attends, Bella j'ai oublié de te dire un truc ». Elle me regardait un peu haletante et elle était encore plus tentante alors que mes mains encadraient son visage. « Tu es magnifique ce soir ». Elle me sourit puis se pencha pour poser délicatement ses lèvres contre les miennes, je me sentis frissonner par toutes les émotions qui me traversaient. Je m'asseyais à côté d'elle et je l'aidais à se relever, elle vint mettre son visage dans mon cou et sa bouche lécha tout ce qu'elle trouvait sur son passage. Je baissais la fermeture de sa robe, je ne supportais plus de la voir avec ce vêtement alors je me hâtais de le lui enlever. Elle du sentir mon empressement car elle m'aida à dégager ses bras et une fois libérée elle se leva pour se mettre face à moi devant le lit. Je déglutis imaginant déjà ce qu'elle allait faire et je me retenais difficilement de pousser un grognement d'envie. Sa robe tenait encore sur ses hanches alors que toute sa poitrine était découverte, elle enleva facilement ses chaussures puis avec un sourire en coin, elle me regarda dans les yeux. Elle posa ses deux mains sur sa robe puis elle fit glisser celle-ci le long de ses jambes et elle l'envoya valser à l'autre bout de la chambre alors qu'elle se retrouvait complètement nue devant moi. Mon regard parcourait chacune de ses formes et j'étais encore plus excité. Je me relevais et je commençais à parcourir son corps de nombreux baisers alors qu'elle m'enlevais mon pantalon. Une fois nus tous les deux, je l'installais sur le bord et je m'agenouillais devant elle, je l'empêchais de protester sur ce que j'allais faire. J'en avais envie et je voulais lui montrer à quel point elle me rendait fou. Ma langue la caressa d'abord légèrement puis lorsque j'entendis ses gémissements, mon envie me rendit plus fou, et ma langue s'introduisit en elle. Je léchais, aspirais tout ce que je pouvais, je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter, ses mains avaient agrippé mes cheveux et je la sentais se crisper de plus en plus et j'aimais la regarder dans cette situation. Je vint la titiller avec mon index et rapidement, je le sentis se tendre de tout son corps alors qu'elle retenait un cri. Je me relevais pour pourvoir l'admirer, elle était rouge et essoufflée alors qu'un sourire de contentement apparu sur son visage.

Sans avertissement, elle posa sa main sur mon sexe alors qu'elle nous faisait tourner, je me retrouvais coincé sous son corps et elle faisait des grands mouvements sur moi. La friction de nos corps devenaient insupportables et j'allais bientôt atteindre ma limite mais encore une fois elle me surpris car elle se plaça juste au dessus de moi et d'un mouvement calculé, je me retrouvais en elle. Elle s'assit sur moi et elle commença à bouger, je ne retenais plus rien, nos gémissements étaient incontrôlables. Je ne l'avais jamais aussi bien ressenti qu'en ce moment et j'aurais aimé que ça dure le plus longtemps possible mais je sentais qu'on ne tiendrait pas beaucoup encore. Elle se pencha sur moi et m'embrassa furieusement, elle se contracta et lorsqu'elle prononça mon prénom en pleine jouissance, j'explosais aussi. On essayait de reprendre doucement notre respiration et après cinq minutes, je me retirais d'elle alors qu'elle se plaçait dans mes bras et venait nicher son visage dans mon cou. « Tu sais, j'aime bien ce plan, on devrait le faire plus souvent ». Murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque qui me fit frémir. « Je suis à tes ordres, et maintenant on va passer à l'étape suivante ». Elle acquiesça et remit sa robe en me tournant. _« Non, elle doit manger, tu auras pleins d'occasions de l'agresser plus tard »._

On alla s'installer à table et j'apportais rapidement l'entrée. « Si Tu prépares tout ça quand je viens chez toi, je vais devoir venir plus souvent, c'est très bon ». Elle avait eu l'air ravie quand je lui avais dit le menu et j'étais encore plus content qu'elle apprécie ce que j'avais cuisiné. « On pourrait aller chez toi aussi parce que je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un qui met du désordre chez moi sans que je le sache ». Elle rigola en secouant la tête. « Ne te moque pas. Je n'avais jamais vu autant de saleté dans cet appartement et en plus je vis seul ». « Je ne me moque et je pense surtout que tu es le seul responsable de tout ça ». J'haussais les épaules, puis j'allais chercher le plat. Faire l'amour avant le diner m'avait ouvert l'appétit et c'est avec entrain qu'on dévora tout ce qu'il y avait sur la table jusqu'au dessert.

« Est-ce que tu veux visiter ou tu préfères faire autre chose? ». J'avais dit ça sans arrière pensée pour une fois. « On pourrait s'installer sur le canapé et regarder un peu la télévision? ». On alla s'assoir et j'allongeais le plaid sur nous. Elle se blottit instinctivement contre et je posais ma tête contre la sienne. Il n'y avait rien de particulièrement intéressant mais on était bien là, juste tous les deux, j'aimais ces moments. « Bella, j'ai oublié de te remercier pour m'avoir parlé ce jour là. Si tu ne l'avais pas fait, je ne serais pas le plus heureux des hommes en ce moment ». J'avais murmuré ça, de peur de la réveiller si elle dormait mais elle se tourna vers moi. « Ce jour là, c'est toi qui m'a aidé et aujourd'hui grâce à toi, je suis plus épanouie que je ne l'ai jamais été ». Je l'embrassais sur le front puis on se retourna vers l'écran. Sa respiration se fit lente et je la sentis se détendre complètement. J'attendis encore dix minutes puis je la portais jusqu'à la chambre, délicatement je lui retirais sa robe pour lui mettre une de mes chemises. Je l'installais sous la couette puis à mon tour je me glissais à ces côtés et je l'entourais de mes bras. J'étais complet et à ma place en cet instant, je l'embrassais une dernière fois puis je m'endormis.

* * *

**Alors bonne ou mauvaise suite? Dites le moi pour savoir si je continues dans le même genre.**

**Pour les prochains chapitres j'ai prévu "Un OS intitulé Jalousies" et "Un autre pour leur 1er Je t'aime" si vous êtes intéressés bien sur.  
**

**Voila j'attends vos avis avec impatience.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut tout le monde.**

**Alors je ne vais pas refaire de coup de gueule comme pour ma fic "je suis là".**

**Je vais me contenter de remercier encore une fois les deux reviews que j'ai eu pour le dernier chap.**

**Elles m'ont fait très plaisir et j'ai été heureuse de les recevoir. Donc merci bcp et jspr que cette suite vous plaira.**

**Bye  
**

* * *

**OS V: Bonheur et Jalousie**

POV Bella:

**_Vendredi soir:_**

Après ce soir là, nous nous étions souvent revus avec Edward, alternant entre chez lui et chez moi. Cela faisait maintenant un semaine, je pouvais dire que tout se passait relativement bien, nous essayons de nous connaitre un peu mieux et en même temps, nous sortions souvent que tous les deux. Il refusait les diners chez Alice et Jasper, il m'avait dit très sérieusement que si on y allait, je le quitterais dans l'heure qui suivait. J'avais bien ri devant sa grimace mais il m'avait avoué par la suite, qu'il était très sérieux et que pour l'instant il voulait limiter les éléments perturbateurs. Et j'avais compris que par « éléments perturbateurs », il parlait de sa petite sœur, qui naturellement continuait de s'immiscer dans notre vie privée. Mais bon, elle n'était pas la seule et elle avait été enchanté de se trouver un compagnon de jeu en Emmett, il s'était révélé être une vraie commère. Et lorsque ces deux là étaient déchainés, personne ne pouvait les arrêter. Ils venaient souvent prendre tous les quatre l'apéritif à l'appartement, Edward avait accepté cette concession à la seule condition qu'Alice et Emmett se tiennent tranquilles. Je me souvenais encore très bien qu'ils n'avaient pas tenu leur promesse lorsqu'ils nous avaient imité le premier soir où ils étaient venus.

_Nous avions tout préparé pour les recevoir chez Edward, il devait s'occuper des alcools alors que j'avais tenu à préparer des madeleines salées, au jambon et au chèvre. Je le voyais souvent rôder autour de moi, il tentait même par moment de m'amadouer en se collant à moi par derrière alors que ses mains se glissaient sur ma taille. Dans ces cas là, je posais ma tête dans son cou, je lui déposais des petits baisers sous l'oreille, j'avais découvert pour mon plus grand plaisir qu'il était très sensible à ce niveau là. Et je réussissais à chaque fois, à le dissuader de piquer dans la pâte, il ne le savait pas encore mais je lui sauvais la vie. Je pouvais devenir très hargneuse lorsque quelqu'un piquait dans la préparation d'un plat, il fallait que j'ai fini pour pouvoir y goûter. Ils étaient tous arrivés peu de temps après et je savais déjà que quelque chose de louche se préparait, j'avais vu Edward se tendre mais il n'avait rien dit. La soirée s'était bien passée et j'avais même oublié le léger malaise qui m'avait pris à leur arrivée mais il fut bien vite de retour lorsqu'on remarqua l'absence d'Emmett et d'Alice. On pouvait entendre leur rire du salon, je retenais Edward qui voulait à tout prix se lever alors que Rose et Jasper déplaçaient la table._

_« On est prêt ». Cria Rose, me faisant sursauter. Elle m'adressa un clin d'œil puis se tourna vers la porte de la chambre. Le spectacle qui s'en suivit, fut autant marrant qu'humiliant, enfin surtout pour Edward. Je le voyais du coin de l'œil se renfrogner à chacune des imitations d'Emmett, celui-ci jouait à la perfection le beau goss sur de lui, il bombait le torse exagérément et il se passait frénétiquement une main dans les cheveux. J'étais écroulé de rire car c'était exactement les tics nerveux d'Edward, et vu sa tête il ne devait pas être au courant. Cependant ce fut encore pire lorsqu'Alice entra en scène, elle portait une robe très courte et elle tenait mes bouquins de cours. Je fus effarée de la voir prendre une voix sexy pour demander à Emmett de lui enseigner des positions sexuelles car elle avait un contrôle bientôt. Je lui avais raconté comment Edward et moi, on s'était parlé la première fois mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle s'en servirait contre moi la traitresse. Ils s'écroulèrent tous les deux de rire après ça, je n'avais pas remarqué qu'ils étaient devenus aussi proches tous les quatre. Il faut bien avouer qu'Edward et moi, on était pas vraiment sorti de notre bulle, ces derniers temps. Emmett s'était pas mal moqué d'Edward ce soir là mais finalement celui-ci l'avait plutôt bien pris._

Je souriais encore bêtement au souvenir de cette soirée, j'avais été ravi de passer du temps avec mes amis surtout que je venais de trouver un petit boulot pour l'été alors j'aurais moins de temps. Je venais d'avoir la réponse ce matin, et j'allais devoir l'annoncer dès ce soir à Edward. Il m'avait donné toutes sortes d'excuses pour ne pas que je prenne un job, il voulait qu'on passe plus de temps ensemble pour mieux se connaître. «_Il voulait surtout passé plus de temps au lit et ça me tentait bien ». _Pensais je en souriant au souvenir de sa tête de chien battu. Cependant je n'avais pas craqué devant son air attendrissant, lorsque j'avais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'aller bouder dans son coin. En plus, il allait passer pas mal d'heures à l'université pour travailler sur sa musique et ses compositions, donc je n'allais quand même pas l'attendre toute la journée pour ensuite lui préparer son diner. Il n'en était pas question et il s'était incliné à bout d'arguments mais je pense qu'il voyait que je commençais à perdre patience et je pouvais être têtue quand je m'y mettais. Je finissais de me préparer rapidement même si j'étais déjà en retard, j'avais encore une fois trop rêvassé. _« La prochaine fois, je mettrais mon réveil en marche ». _En voilà une bonne idée, il ne fallait pas que je l'oublis celle-là. J'enfilais rapidement ma veste puis je claquais la porte en espérant ne rien avoir oublié, de toute façon j'avais mes clés, c'était le plus important. J'accélérais le pas, je n'aimais pas être en retard, et inconsciemment, je me mettais la pression pour arriver en avance. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, c'était raté mais bon comme j'avais une bonne raison, il ne fera pas de commentaires. _« Enfin j'espère même si pour le coup je suis bien en retard ». _

Plus qu'une rue à traverser et j'étais arrivée, enfin. Je montais les marches deux par deux, ce qui me donnait un aspect assez risible et je me postais devant sa porte. J'entendais de la musique filtrer mais je n'arrivais pas à reconnaître cette mélodie et vu que je n'avais pas une culture impressionnante en musique, ça ne m'étonnait pas. Après avoir enfin repris ma respiration, je frappais, je nouais mes mains dans tous les sens. _« Il faut que je me contrôle, je n'ai aucune raison d'être stressée, non? ». _Sans avoir eu le temps de pousser plus loin mes intenses réflexions, la porte venait de s'ouvrir et elle laissait apparaître l'homme le plus sexy qui existait à mes yeux. Il avait une chemise noire, les manches étaient repliées jusqu'aux coudes, son jean était plus clair que d'habitude mais il épousait parfaitement ses jambes musclées. J'avais ma petite idée sur la personne qui lui faisait sa garde rose. «_ Alice, tu es la reine du torride et de la mode. Je m'incline ». _Je lui envoya en pensée mes remerciements les plus sincères puis je me reconcentrais sur l'homme qui se tenait devant moi.

« Bella, tu devrais rentrée parce que si quelqu'un te voit baver dans le couloir, ça va faire baisser ma réputation de gentlemen ». Il était en train de sourire alors que moi j'essayais tant bien que mal de remettre mes idées en place. « C'est de ta faute aussi. Tu ne m'aides pas à garder la bouche fermée ». Il me regarda avec des yeux ronds, et son sourire était en train de s'élargir. Je repensais à ce que je venais de dire, et je ne pus m'empêcher de grimacer. « Et il faut croire que je parle toujours sans réfléchir. Mais j'y pense pour ne pas que je dise de bêtise, tu devrais t'occuper de ma langue ». Il arrêta de sourire et il me fixa intensément, je déglutissais déjà d'impatience et ma bouche encore une fois s'entrouvrit inconsciemment. Je l'entendis pousser un grognement puis il se jeta sur mes lèvres, il n'était que douceur et désir, je m'enflammais un peu plus à chacune de ses caresses, à chacun de ses baisers. Sa langue trouva la mienne, et mes mains s'accrochèrent à sa nuque, le collant toujours plus à moi. Il nous repoussa contre le mur, je sentis mon dos le toucher et j'en profitais pour me redresser. Je soulevais ma jambe pour la mettre contre sa hanche, alors que nos bassins s'emboitaient parfaitement. Cette fois ci ce fut moi qui ne pus retenir un gémissement. Il agrippa mes fesses avec une de ses mains alors que l'autre tenait en coupe mon visage. Nous étions tous les deux essoufflés et pourtant aucun de nous deux, ne chercha à arrêter l'autre. J'étais à ma place et tout ce que je pouvais ressentir avec lui me faisait perdre la tête.

Avant même qu'il n'amorce un mouvement, je le sentis s'éloigner de moi, et c'était devenu plus froid sans lui. Il grogna puis il décolla son bassin de mon intimité alors que ma jambe revenait sur Terre. _« J'ai pas envie de revenir sur Terre moi ». _Pleurnichais je en pensée. Il resta collé quelques secondes de plus à mes lèvres, et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Il avait tout autant de mal que moi à se décrocher et j'en éprouvais de la fierté, il avait envie de moi et ça me rassurait. « Bella, s'il te plait. Je dois aller répondre au téléphone. Ça fait au moins cinq minutes qu'il sonne et vu l'acharnement, je pense savoir qui s'est ». Souffla-t-il en se reculant complètement de moi. Je lui fis une petite moue de découragement puis j'allais dans la cuisine alors que lui se dépêchait de répondre au téléphone. De là où j'étais, je pouvais l'entendre hausser la voix de temps en temps et je l'imaginais très bien faire des va et vient sur son tapis, il devait se passer régulièrement sa main dans les cheveux. Il faisait souvent ça lorsqu'il était frustré ou stressé, et je le trouvais touchant dans ses moments là. Après dix minutes de conversation intense, il vint me retrouver et il s'installa en face de moi. _« Il a le visage fermé, ce n'est pas bon signe. Elle a encore du le pousser à bout pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait ». _Je buvais tranquillement mon verre d'eau en attendant qu'il veuille bien m'expliquer ce qu'il se passait.

« J'avais raison c'était Alice. Elle voulait nous inviter demain soir mais j'ai refusé ». Il s'arrêta de parler et il releva la tête pour me regarder, il attendait visiblement que je lui donne une réponse. « Bien. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite pour que tu sois de cette humeur? ». Il secoua vivement la tête et comme par hasard il se passa une main dans les cheveux puis l'autre. « Elle est quand même revenue à la charge disant que si on survivait aux apéritifs, on pouvait bien venir à un diner. J'ai encore une fois refusé mais elle est vraiment tenace. A la fin, elle a cherché à me culpabiliser, elle savait très bien que ça marcherait donc j'ai fini par accepter à contre cœur ». Il avait vraiment l'air dépité même si je souriais discrètement en imaginant très bien Alice, être assez sournoise pour le faire craquer. Il ne le comprenait pas mais il ferait n'importe quoi pour sa sœur et elle savait en jouer. « Tu verras tout se passera bien et si il y a le moindre problème, je t'aiderais à noyer Emmett. C'est quand? » Il avait esquissé un petit sourire, c'était un progrès en soit. « Mardi soir prochain. Elle nous attend pour 19h30 comme ça je pourrais m'habituer avec l'apéro. Elle me prend vraiment pour un gamin la sœurette ». Et la j'ai craqué, j'ai explosé de rire parce qu'elle le caressait tellement dans le sens du poil sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Il était le genre de mec avec un sale caractère mais qui aimait sa famille plus que tout et qui inconsciemment se laissait faire. « C'est si flagrant? ». J'hochais la tête alors que lui soupirais de résignation. Je me calmais et j'essuyais mes yeux, j'allais bientôt ressembler à un cocker. « Ne t'inquiètes pas. Presque personne ne l'a remarqué enfin à part nous cinq, bien sûr ». Il se cogna la tête contre la table alors qu'il pestait en même temps contre Alice et sa manie de tout régenter. _« Je suis d'accord. Heureusement pour elle, elle me fait penser à un suricate. La pauvre si elle savait ». _

J'étais partie dans mes pensées lorsqu'une information me percuta le cerveau et oui ça m'arrive. « Euh, je crois qu'il va y avoir un petit soucis pour mardi prochain. J'ai la solution pour éviter ce diner ». Il me regardait perplexe, je pris une grande inspiration puis je me lançais. « Je voulais te l'annoncer en arrivant mais dans le feu de l'action j'ai oublié. J'ai eu un job pour les vacances et je commence dès lundi. Je te donnerais mes horaires à ce moment là comme ça tu pourras venir me voir ». Débitais je sans lui laisser le temps de comprendre. Il ferma les yeux un instant puis lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il avait le sourire, il était content pour moi et ça me soulageait. « Je viendrais te voir le soir. Par contre tu travailleras mardi? » « Oui, si rien ne change, je travaille le lundi, mardi et jeudi soir de 17h30 à 23h30 et le vendredi et samedi de 11h30 à 16h30. Je vais juste faire un remplacement de congés maternité pendant trois mois normalement ». Il se leva et il m'embrassa tendrement la joue en me félicitant, j'eus un petit pincement au cœur lorsqu'il s'éloigna. « Félicitation mon cœur. Par contre désolé mais je vais tout de suite téléphoner à mon horrible sœur et ensuite on savourera ma seule victoire ». Il partit rapidement alors que je commençais à rire.

Tout avait tellement changé dans ma vie depuis deux semaines, j'aurais du être effrayé par tout ça, c'était tout à fait mon genre d'avoir peur pour ça et pourtant j'étais juste bien. J'avais une relation avec un homme qui semblait avoir des qualités mais aussi des défauts, ce qui me rassurait. J'avais des amis un peu collant enfin surtout deux mais à part ça, ils étaient tout simplement géniaux et pour finir c'était les vacances. Je n'avais pas dit à Edward que je comptais travailler aussi pour pouvoir lui offrir des cadeaux et j'avais une idée sur celui que je pourrais faire à la fin de mon contrat. Il serait ravi de partir quelques jours loin de sa sœur alors que moi je serais tout simplement ravie d'être encore plus collée à lui. _« Si je continue comme ça, on nous appellera bientôt les siamois ». _Je souriais bêtement, je posais mon coude sur la table et je mis ma tête sur ma main. Je pouvais entendre Edward fanfaronner au téléphone sauf qu'il n'avait pas l'air de se rendre compte qu'il y avait certains soirs où j'étais libre. Je laissais le plaisir de lui rabattre son caquet à Alice, si Emmett avait été là, j'aurais parié avec lui.

Edward revint enfin et il ne jubilait plus du tout, Alice avait du prendre un malin plaisir à le faire taire. Je me redressais, je lui adressa un petit sourire réconfortant mais il semblait vaincu. « Tu sais, c'est juste une soirée. Ca va passer vite ne t'inquiètes pas ». Il me fixa puis secoua la tête. « Tu savais qu'elle allait me renvoyer dans mes buts et tu ne m'as pas prévenu? » « Je m'en doutais mais bon il va bien falloir qu'on passe par là ». Il ressemblait à un petit garçon et j'avais envi de le prendre dans mes bras. Je me levais puis je l'embrassais doucement alors que ses mains se posaient sur mes hanches. « J'ai pas envie ». Chouina-t-il en mettant sa tête dans mon cou. Je caressais sa nuque et je jouais distraitement avec ses cheveux. « Tu sais ca va juste être un mauvais moment à passer, tu comprendras ce que je ressens lorsque je vais chez l'esthéticienne. Et ce n'est pas la peine de grimacer tu n'y échapperas pas. Alors maintenant on va préparer le diner pour passer une bonne soirée tous les deux ». Il souffla et il m'embrassa rapidement puis il me souffla « tortionnaire » au creux de l'oreille. Il avait réussit à me faire frissonner seulement avec son souffle et il le savait. Il affichait maintenant un petit sourire satisfait alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le frigidaire. « Crétin » murmurais je, en lui pinçant une fesse.

Après ça, chacun s'organisa pour préparer le diner et c'est heureux et détendu que la soirée se déroula. Edward était redevenu joueur et c'était avec plaisir qu'on se taquinait l'un l'autre. J'aimais ses soirées rien que tous les deux et je me demandais ce qui nous attendait avec Alice. Edward m'emmena dans son lit et nous fîmes tendrement l'amour sous la couette puis je m'endormis rapidement après avoir posé ma tête contre son torse. Je sentais sa main qui frôlait mon dos alors que l'autre tenait ma hanche et ça me berçait de le sentir près de moi.

**_Lundi soir:_**

Première soirée de travail et j'en avais déjà ras le bol, la patience n'était pas mon fort mais là j'étais en train de battre des records. Il était 21h00 et Edward ne devrait pas tarder, j'espérais que sa présence me calme sinon j'allais faire un carnage. Tout avait commencé à mon arrivée, le patron, un type à la bonne cinquante et qui souriais facilement, me présenta le reste de l'équipe. Celle-ci était composée d'une dizaine de serveurs soit six filles avec moi et de quatre garçons, je ne me souvenais pas des prénoms de tout le monde. Et rien que ça m'avait stressé, je restais le plus souvent proche d'Angela, elle avait été la plus accueillante et chaleureuse, si j'avais besoin d'aide, elle venait à mon secours et ça arrivait souvent. Jusqu'ici je ne m'étais pas trop embêter à faire connaissance, je préférais faire mon boulot dans mon coin pour enfin rentrer chez moi pour retrouver mon homme. Tout c'était bien passé, jusqu'à ce qu'un des serveurs commence à me faire du rentre dedans, il était tout d'abord venu me parler à l'oreille et j'avais tellement sursauté que j'avais renversé le pichet d'eau sur son pantalon. Il avait trouvé ça très drôle et il était parti se changer comme si de rien n'était. Je détestait ce genre de type et je savais déjà que la soirée ne faisait que commencer. _« Que quelqu'un vienne me sauver sinon ca va être l'apocalypse »._ Après ça, il venait près de moi de façon à ce que je lui rentre dedans sans faire exprès ou il me frôlait en m'envoyant des clins d'œil. _« Je vais peut être vomir avant de le tuer »._ Pensais je pour la dixième fois de la soirée.

Je prenais une pause et j'allais m'assoir dans l'arrière salle, celle-ci était calme et vide, j'avais besoin de ça. Je fermais les yeux et je les frottais énergiquement en soupirant, j'étais à deux doigts de faire un caprice pour avoir Edward auprès de moi. J'entendis la porte grincer et c'est avec résignation que je laissais le visiteur s'installer. « Alors Isabella. Raconte moi un peu, comment une si jolie jeune femme se retrouve à bosser dans ce café? » Il va pas vouloir me lâcher celui là. « Pour te dire la vérité, je me suis enfuie de l'hôpital psychiatrique dans lequel j'étais depuis cinq ans et c'est le seul emploi qui a bien voulu de moi ». Il me regardait maintenant avec intérêt et il me dégoûtait encore plus. « C'est vrai? Pourquoi tu t'es retrouvée là-bas? ». « Parce que j'ai tué mon beau père qui voulait m'emmener voir un match de baseball ». Je me relevais et j'ouvrais la porte pour retourner travailler lorsqu'il explosa de rire. « Isabella, tu es vraiment une fille comme je les aime ». La chance que j'ai. Je me dirigeais vers la salle et il me pris par surprise lorsqu'il passa son bras par-dessus mes épaules et il me tira près de lui. Je le lui agrippais fermement et je l'envoyais balader, je regardais dans la pièce pour voir si on avait besoin de moi lorsque mon regard accrocha mon puits de bonheur personnel.

Je me dirigeais vers lui, il avait les sourcils froncés et je le voyais regarder par moment en direction de James, mon nouveau pot de colle. Je me jetais sur ses lèvres et je me détendis instantanément lorsque ses bras entourèrent ma taille. Je restais contre lui, mon nez dans son cou alors que mes mains jouaient avec ses cheveux pendant ce temps là, il me caressait le dos et il m'embrassait sous l'oreille. On s'installa au comptoir, il ne me regardait plus et je savais ce qui attirait son attention. _« S'il vous plait faites qu'il ne s'approche pas ». _Mais comme d'habitude mes prières au Père Noël furent vaines. « Isabella, qu'est-ce que je peux vous servir à ton frère et toi? ». Soit il pensait vraiment que j'embrassais mon frère comme ça soit il cherchait Edward et vu sa grimace de haine, les choses allaient bientôt se compliquer. « James, tu as des clients et j'aimerais passer ma pause avec petit ami si ça ne te dérange pas ». Je me détournais de lui pour me concentrer sur Edward, il semblait sur les nerfs et ce n'était vraiment pas bon. « Isabella, tu ne me l'avais pas dit. Je voulais t'inviter à prendre un café après le boulot. Je pense que tu gagnerais au change avec moi ».

J'allais répondre lorsque j'entendis le raclement de la chaise à côté de moi, je me tournais vers Edward, il était vraiment furieux et même James s'était reculé de nous par reflexe. « Premièrement elle n'aime pas qu'on l'appelle Isabella. Deuxièmement, tu t'approches encore une fois d'elle et c'est ta tête qui servira de décoration au café. Je me suis bien fait comprendre? ». Il ne me regardait pas, ses poings étaient tellement serrés que je pouvais voir ses jointures blanchir. Je me levais à mon tour, je me mettais à côté de lui, j'espérais pouvoir le calmer mais il s'éloigna de moi. Je reportais mon attention sur James en essayant d'oublier que son comportement me blessait, celui-ci hocha la tête en me jetant un dernier coup d'œil puis il s'éloigna sans se retourner. « Edward… » Soufflais je en le regardant. Il avait le regard baissé et il semblait me fuir, je tentais un pas vers lui mais il se recula encore. « Bella, je suis désolé mais je vais y aller. Je t'appelle demain. Ne t'inquiètes pas ». « Mais… » . Je n'avais pas pu terminer ma phrase qu'il était déjà parti, il me laissait toute seule et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi.

J'avais fini la soirée dans un état second, je n'avais même plus fait attention à ce qui m'entourait, j'avais les tempes qui pulsaient frénétiquement, mes gestes se firent mécaniquement. Je rentrais finalement chez moi, j'étais éreintée, je m'appuyais contre la paroi dans l'ascenseur, je ne rêvais que du moment où je serais à l'abri sous ma couette. Je sortais lentement, je n'avais même pas envie d'allumer la lumière et si je l'avais fait peut être que j'aurais aperçu la forme assise devant ma porte. Mais comme je ne l'avais pas fait, lorsqu'il s'était relevé, j'avais hurler de peur jusqu'à ce que je sache qui c'était. Il s'approcha de moi et me pris dans ses bras, je m'y blottis rapidement, et mes mains s'accrochèrent à sa chemise, il m'avait fait du mal mais je voulais plus que tout être à cet endroit.

Je glissais les clés dans la serrure, alors que sa main glissait dans la mienne, je la serrais un peu plus fort puis on alla s'installer sur le canapé, ce même canapé où il m'avait promis d'être là pour moi. Je me souvenais encore très bien de ce qu'il m'avait dit, cette phrase résonnerait à jamais en moi. _« Tu crois vraiment après tout ce que je t'ai raconté, je vais te laisser comme ça? N'espère même pas aller quelque part sans moi, j'ai décidé de mettre mes peurs de côté et j'aimerais que tous les deux, on apprenne à se connaître ». _Je le regardait droit dans les yeux attendant qu'il s'explique, encore une fois je ne pouvais pas le faire à sa place. « J'ai déconné une fois de plus, n'est-ce pas? ». J'hochais la tête et je l'invitais silencieusement à continuer. « Je n'aurais pas du partir comme ça, je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse mais je ne voulais pas que tu me vois dans cet état là. Je savais que ça arriverait et j'ai juste craqué ». Il me caressait la main du bout des doigts. « Edward, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es parti sans me laisser le temps de parler. Tu as juste fui et je ne vois pas pourquoi ». « J'aimerais t'expliquer mais même pour moi c'est compliqué. Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi, beaucoup plus que n'importe qui et ça ne fait pas longtemps que l'on est ensemble alors tu imagines dans un mois? Lorsque ce type s'est approché de toi, j'ai eu peur de te perdre, et ce que j'ai ressenti en l'imaginant m'a fait du mal alors j'ai juste préféré fuir cette douleur ». Je le comprenais mieux qu'il ne pouvait l'imaginer puisque c'était exactement ce que j'avais ressenti toute la soirée. « Edward, tu aurais du me parler au lieu de t'éloigner, ce que tu as fait ce soir était vraiment blessant. Tu m'as juste sorti de ta tête comme ça sans me donner d'explication. Non, laisse moi finir. Nous sommes un couple alors si quelque chose te dérange, te blesse ou te rend heureux, tu me le dis et je le ferais aussi. Je ne peux pas arrêter de te parler comme ça, je veux être avec toi ». « Tu me fais ressentir tellement de chose, je veux que tu en sois sur, je ne veux que toi et j'aimerais rester à cette place toute ma vie ».

Je lui souriais tendrement puis je m'installais sur ses jambes, ses bras se refermèrent autour de moi alors que ma tête venait se placer dans son cou. Je soupirais de bien-être, il reposa son front contre le haut de mon crâne et je l'imaginais très bien fermer les yeux alors qu'il avait son petit sourire en coin. Sa chaleur me réconforta et le battement régulier de son cœur m'endormit.

* * *

**Une review pour la route?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Coucou, désolée du retard. Alors c'est le dernier chapitre.**

**Jspr que vous apprécierez.**

**Merci à Ousna pour sa review. J'adore avoir de nouvelle lectrice. Jspr que cette suite te plaira;) A bientot.**

**Bisous  
**

* * *

**POV Alice:**

_Mercredi Matin:_

C'est quand vous voulez pour répondre. Non mais sérieusement, je vais bientôt m'exploser la main à force de cogner et puis si ça continue je vais appeler Emmett pour qu'il défonce la porte... _« Quelle bonne idée. J'aurais du y penser avant ». _D'une main, je continuais de marteler la porte de mon cher frère et avec l'autre je fouillais dans mon sac à la recherche de mon téléphone. _« Jamais là quand on a besoin de lui celui là ». _Je parvenais enfin à l'atteindre et c'est avec un grand sourire que je composais le numéro d'Emmett. J'allais sans doute le réveiller aussi et il serait surement grognon mais je ne doutais pas de son envie de déranger Edward et Bella dans leur lit dès le matin. Après plusieurs tonalités, il répondit enfin, et je l'imaginais très bien avec de la guimauve dans la bouche vu sa voix.

- Alice, mon cœur je sais qu'on a passé une nuit merveilleuse tous les deux et que tu rêves de mon corps constamment mais aujourd'hui je ne peux pas t'honorer de ma présence.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rigoler bêtement dans le couloir, j'étais maintenant habituée à ses remarques et je pouvais même dire que j'étais immunisée.

- Quel dommage. C'était pour te dire que j'acceptais le plan à trois avec Rose. J'ai discuté avec elle et après avoir testé un peu la chose avec elle, ca me tente bien.

J'avais dis ça sur un ton très sérieux et ma répartie l'avait complètement perturbé. Je commençais à rigoler toute seule, j'étais devenue grave mais bon je ne m'en plaignais pas.

- Alice, je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as dit mais il n'arrête pas de me regarder avec des yeux ronds et dès que je le touche, il a un énorme sourire de pervers qui apparait.

Je lui racontais notre conversation, et je l'entendis rire en alors qu'un énorme bruit sourd résonna dans le téléphone.

- Rose, tu es toujours là?

- Oui, oui, désolée. Je suis tombée du lit à force de rire mais au moins ça à permis à Mr Testicules ici présent, de faire son retour parmi nous. Sinon je me doute que tu ne nous appelais pas pour ça à la base?

J'adorais Rose, on ne se connaissait pas depuis longtemps mais elle percevait assez bien l'état d'esprit des gens qui l'entouraient et j'étais à chaque fois heureuse de pouvoir me confier à elle. Je connaissais un peu moins Bella car elle s'était rapprochée de mon frère au moment où on s'était rencontré. Enfin ils étaient plutôt collés tous les deux car mon frère ne partageait jamais et j'avais découvert que c'était encore plus vrai avec Bella, elle faisait un pas, il suivait le mouvement, il était souvent à ses côtés avec un petit sourire niais sur le visage qui lui allait très bien. Je savais qu'elle faisait de son mieux pour le rassurer car mon frère est un grand stressé et j'étais heureuse de le voir s'ouvrir et même s'épanouir à son contact. _« Peut être qu'avec une journée shopping, je pourrais la remercier »._ Mauvaise idée, quoique…Je reprenais rapidement la conversation avec Rose, une idée parfaite venait de germer dans mon esprit diabolique et j'étais pressée de la mettre en pratique. Je lui expliquais que j'avais besoin de l'aide d'Emmett pour faire sortir les paresseux de leur tanière et que je lui laissais une heure pour se préparer. Après avoir raccrochée, j'eus un bref rire tout en me frottant les mains machiavéliquement. Ce soir Edward et Bella venaient diner à la maison, ils n'avaient pas eu franchement le choix et j'étais enfin prête à le torturer.

**POV Bella:**

Une espèce de martèlement régulier me berçait entre le rêve et la réalité. Je sentais la chaleur du corps d'Edward et je ne parvenais pas à m'en extraire, c'était comme du coton et j'étais bien. Je me rapprochais un peu plus de lui pour pouvoir nicher mon nez dans son cou, ma jambe se faufila entre les siennes alors qu'une de mes mains se posait sur son torse. J'aimais bien être à cet endroit sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, mon cœur s'emballait toujours un peu plus à chaque fois que j'étais près de lui et j'avais remarqué ces derniers temps que j'étais souvent émue par ses attentions. Je frottais mon nez contre son cou pour chasser toutes ses émotions, je ne voulais pas encore me réveiller pour me demander ce qu'il m'arrivait alors je me reposais sur lui, pour pouvoir me rendormir. Sa respiration était lente et profonde, il avait les traits sereins et un petit sourire en coin venait achever ce magnifique tableau. J'inspirais encore une fois son odeur puis je l'embrassais doucement sur le coin de la bouche avant de me rendormir.

Un énorme boum me fit sursauter et je regardais autour de moi, l'œil hagard, pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Pourtant rien ne semblait différent depuis tout à l'heure, Edward avait un bras en travers de mon corps alors que son visage était empêtré dans les oreillers. Il avait réussi à me piquer le mien mais je n'allais pas m'en plaindre car j'avais trouvé un meilleur coussin grâce à lui, mais chut je n'allais pas lui dire. Je ne voulais pas qu'il prenne la grosse tête et puis j'aimais l'embêter dès le matin en lui disant qu'il prenait toute la place ainsi que les oreillers. La plupart du temps, il ronchonnait pendant cinq minutes, le temps qu'il se réveille complètement puis avec un sourire carnassier, il se jetait sur moi. J'aimais ces matins où il était joueur. Dans certains cas, il ne nous laissait même pas le temps d'aller jusqu'à la chambre, dans ces moments là, on s'écroulait de rire sur le canapé, complètement essoufflé jusqu'à ce qu'on se jette l'un sur l'autre. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire et c'est distraitement que je lui caressais les cheveux et que je glissais mes doigts le long de sa nuque. J'allais me pencher pour l'embrasser dans le cou, lorsqu'un deuxième bruit se fit entendre, il était plus puissant que le premier et je venais de comprendre qu'il provenait de notre porte. Edward se releva d'un coup comme je l'avais fait cinq minutes plus tôt sauf que mon visage se trouvait encore près de lui, trop près même. Son crane cogna ma bouche et rapidement je sentis le sang l'envahir, un haut le cœur me prit violemment et sans lui laisser le temps de parler, je me précipitais dans la salle de bain.

- Bella. Je suis désolé, tu as besoin d'aide? Merde, c'est quoi ce boucan?

Je l'imaginais très bien en train de se passer nerveusement une main dans les cheveux, il devait se demander ce qu'il devait faire. Je lui baragouinais une réponse comme je pouvais alors que je rinçais ma bouche sous l'eau du robinet, il semblait avoir compris ce que j'avais dit car j'entendis la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir. J'essayais de calmer le saignement avec de l'eau gelée mais ça ne semblait pas très efficace et à part être un peu plus désagréable, ça ne changeait pas grand chose. Je prenais une serviette propre que je mettais contre la coupure puis je me dirigeais vers le salon pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Plus je me rapprochais plus j'entendais des éclats de voix, Edward semblait tendu alors qu'Alice, elle, paressait surexcitée et je percevais comme des gémissements d'enfant en fond sonore. Je passais la porte, Alice se jeta sur moi et elle m'éloigna d'Edward le plus rapidement possible, j'étais complètement paumée et personne ne semblait pressé de m'expliquer.

- Alice, tu la lâches tout de suite. Elle peut décider par elle-même ce qu'elle a envie de faire donc tu arrêtes.

Il lui avait parlé très froidement, je ne l'avais jamais entendu employer ce ton et je n'imaginais pas qu'il puisse être comme ça avec sa sœur. _« C'est quoi le problème encore »._

- Bella, j'ai mal à l'épaule. Je veux un câlin s'il te plait.

Je venais de découvrir d'où provenait les gémissements, je n'avais pas fait attention à la présence d'Emmett avant qu'il ne se manifeste. J'étais trop préoccupais par les regards que le frère et la sœur se lançaient, ils étaient vraiment terrifiants tous les deux quand ils s'y mettaient.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive? C'est quoi le problème avec ton épaule?

Je me rapprochais de lui, perplexe, il sautillait dans le salon en se tenant l'épaule et encore une fois, je devais me retenir pour ne pas rigoler, il était tellement mignon dans son genre.

- Alice m'a forcé et j'ai du cogner contre votre porte mais j'ai pas réussi à la défoncer et maintenant j'ai mal. En plus ils veulent pas s'occuper de moi alors que je souffre, tu me comprends n'est-ce pas?

Il avait dit ça d'un ton suppliant et je ne pus m'empêcher de le prendre dans mes bras, je lui frottais le dos en signe d'encouragement.

- Est-ce que ça te dirait une soirée bowling lorsque tu iras mieux?

Il me regarda espiègle, et je pouvais déjà voir son imagination se mettre en route pour me pourrir un peu plus la vie.

- Ca va déjà mieux. On peut faire ça ce week-end. Ca te va?

Je soupirais de dépit, il ne changerait jamais, dès qu'il pouvait jouer comme un gosse, il était en forme. Je lui pinçais le bras puis je me retournais vers les deux autres zigotos qui n'avaient toujours pas bougé.

- Emmett, c'est quoi leur problème à tous les deux?

- Alice veut te kidnapper pour la journée mais Edward n'est pas d'accord donc c'est à qui va craquer le premier. Je pense que je vais parier sur Alice, aujourd'hui, elle semblait très sur d'elle à son entrée chez vous.

Ils étaient tellement semblables tous les deux, par moment c'était adorable mais là c'était juste horripilant, tous les deux semblaient tellement sur de ce que je voulais, c'était comme si je n'avais pas le choix. Je détestais ça et ils allaient devoir le comprendre tous les deux et rapidement. Un léger coup à la porte nous fit tourner la tête, Rose et Jasper se tenaient sur le pas de la porte, j'allais les embrasser rapidement avant de me retourner vers Edward et Alice.

- Bon vous allez vous calmer tous les deux, je ne sais pas ce qui est prévu pour aujourd'hui mais je ne…

Alice me coupa sans peine la parole, elle était vraiment surexcitée.

- Bella, une journée entre filles, ça ne peut pas se refuser. J'ai prévu pleins de trucs pour nous trois, tu verras, on va s'amuser comme des petites folles et puis tu le reverras ce soir ton chéri.

J'avais raison, ils avaient déjà planifié ma journée et je commençais à être vraiment agacé. J'entendais Edward souffler furieusement avant de s'attaquer à Alice.

- Laisse là décider elle-même ce qu'elle veut faire. Peut être qu'elle aimerait passer une journée tranquille, à l'appartement. C'est son seul jour de congé donc on aimerait bien passer un peu de temps ensemble.

Et voilà Edward venait de m'achever, j'avais espéré qu'il me laisserait le choix mais en fin de compte, c'était la même chose, la famille Cullen avait des caractères compliqués et j'allais devoir faire avec.

- Alice, on a déjà prévu de diner tous ensemble ce soir, tu veux pas qu'on fasse une journée shopping une autre fois?

Elle partit bouder dans les bras de Jasper alors qu'Edward arborait maintenant un petit sourire, il semblait trop sur de lui pour son propre bien.

- Comme l'a si bien remarqué Edward, aujourd'hui c'est ma journée de congé donc j'aimerais faire ce dont j'ai envie. Et j'ai prévu de rendre une petite visite à ma famille toute seule, je serais de retour pour le diner, ne t'inquiètes pas Alice.

J'avais bien appuyé sur le « toute seule » et Edward me fixait maintenant, il était dénué de toute expression et je savais qu'une petite explication en tête à tête était inévitable. Rose aussi semblait l'avoir compris car elle prit Emmett par la main et tout le petit groupe sortit sans faire de commentaire.

J'allais dans la cuisine, je me servais un verre de jus d'orange avant de m'assoir sur la plan de travail, je le regardais enfin, il se tenait contre la porte, les bras croisés.

- Je suis désolée, Edward. J'aurais du t'en parler avant mais ça me travaillait depuis un moment et puis comme ça tu pourras faire ce que tu veux aujourd'hui. Tu n'auras personne dans les pattes même pas ta sœur, tu devrais en profiter.

Je savais que ça ne lui plaisait pas mais je le connaissais assez maintenant pour savoir qu'il ne s'y opposerait pas, il fallait juste lui laisser le temps de digérer. Il se pinça l'arête du nez puis il s'avança vers moi, il se cala entre mes jambes et naturellement mes bras encerclèrent son cou. Je baissais la tête pour pouvoir la mettre dans sa nuque, encore une fois, j'étais complètement tétanisée par les émotions qui m'assaillaient mais je commençais à comprendre ce qu'il m'arrivait.

- Pourquoi je ne peux pas venir avec toi?

- Je vais juste y passer quelques heures, ca fait longtemps que je ne les ai pas vu et puis je m'étais dit qu'on pourrait y aller un week-end tous les deux, tu crois pas?

Il me regardait maintenant avec un énorme sourire puis il se jeta rapidement sur mes lèvres, sa langue caressant la mienne, je gémissais contre sa bouche. Il se détacha de moi, il déposa des petits bisous sur mes joues, mon nez, mon cou, j'avais pleins de frissons, il me rendait complètement folle et je n'étais même pas sur qu'il s'en rende compte.

- On essaiera de s'organiser ça bientôt et puis je suis sure qu'ils vont t'adorer. Qui n'aimerait pas mon merveilleux petit ami?

Il secoua sa tête en rigolant, il était tout simplement adorable. _« Qu'est-ce que je peux l'aimer, mon homme ». _Euh je viens de penser quoi là? Pourtant plus j'y réfléchissais et plus je savais que c'était vrai, il était devenu une partie de moi, il m'aidait à respirer, à sourire, on formait un tout maintenant.

- Edward, je vais aller me préparer et puis on se retrouve ce soir. Fais pas trop de bêtise.

- Tu vas me manquer, j'espère que tu le sais ça?

J'hochais la tête dans son cou puis il m'aida à descendre, je me jetais une dernière fois sur ses lèvres avant de partir sous la douche. _« Plus vite, je serais partie, plus vite, je reviendrais »._

**POV Edward :**

Voilà, elle venait de claquer la porte, j'avais réussi à lui voler un dernier câlin avant qu'elle ne se sauve et maintenant je me retrouvais comme un con dans mon appartement. Avant de sortir avec Bella, lorsque j'étais seul, soit je restais cloitré devant la télévision soit j'allais jouer pendant des heures mais aujourd'hui, je n'avais pas envie. Je me dirigeais vers ma chambre en trainant des pieds, j'avais déjà hâte d'être à ce soir pour la revoir, elle avait pris une telle part dans ma vie que maintenant je ne pouvais plus m'imaginer faire un pas sans elle. Je commençais à ranger ma chambre sans grand enthousiasme mais je sentis mon portable vibrer, je souriais avant même de l'avoir ouvert.

_« Juste pour te dire que tu me manques déjà,_

_Mais on se rattrapera ce soir de bien des manières…_

_Par contre profites de ta journée,_

_Tu es tellement plus sexy quand tu souris._

_Je pense fort à toi._

_xoxo »_

Je venais de dépasser le stade de « gros niais face à sa copine », j'étais maintenant au stade de « complètement incapable de résister à sa copine ». J'étais vraiment l'homme le plus heureux depuis qu'elle était entrée dans ma vie, je n'avais jamais ressenti ça pour personne. Elle me coupait littéralement le souffle à chacune de ses apparitions, à chacun de nos réveils, j'aimais plus que tout la voir se frotter les yeux puis se mettre dans mon cou pour ne pas avoir à se lever. Je craquais un peu plus si possible pour elle, elle était la seule qui me rendait aussi heureux.

_« Tu me manques aussi,_

_Je vais sortir pour ne pas me morfondre tout seul._

_Tu te rends compte, déjà 30 min que tu es partie, _

_Et ma vie est un enfer._

_J'ai même commencé à faire le ménage._

_Vivement que tu reviennes dans mes bras._

_Je t'embrasse, mon cœur »._

J'appelais Emmett et Jasper, pour savoir si ils avaient quelque chose de prévu pour cet après-midi et comme ils ne devaient rien faire de particulier, on se donna rendez-vous sur le terrain de course de l'université. Ca faisait un moment qu'on avait pas fait un peu de sport ensemble et je sentais que l'après-midi passerait plus vite grâce à eux. Je me changeais rapidement et j'allais les rejoindre sur le terrain, celui-ci était pratiquement désert, il y avait juste quelques personnes assises sur l'herbe.

- Hey, mais regardez, monsieur sale caractère nous honore de sa présence.

- Très drôle Emmett. Et si tu veux, je te rappelle la crise que tu as faites la semaine dernière lorsque Rose est parti un week-end pour le travail.

Jasper rigolait à côté alors qu'Emmett ouvrait et fermait la bouche comme un poisson rouge.

- Ce n'est pas vrai. J'ai été très calme durant ses deux jours.

On se regarda avec Jasper puis on explosa de rire, Emmett lui semblait dépité.

- Pour une fois, Edward a raison. Tu as été insupportable durant ses deux. Tu chouinais pour un rien, tu es même aller réclamer à manger chez Bella car tu mourrais de faim.

On se tapait dans la main avec Jasper alors que Emmett commençait à s'éloigner de nous en rouspétant. Bella avait raison, il était pire qu'un gosse. On partit sur des petites foulées, cherchant à trouver notre rythme puis après l'avoir trouvé, Jasper se tourna vers moi. _« Inspecteur Gadget le retour »._

- On a pas beaucoup discuté ses derniers temps. Ca se passe comment pour toi?

Pas très discret dans son approche mais ça ne me dérangeait pas qu'ils me posent des questions, je savais qu'ils étaient discrets.

- Bien. Il y a eu quelques petites tensions mais on trouve chacun nos marques et puis je ne peux sérieusement pas me passer d'elle alors je n'essaie même pas.

- Bon garçon. Tu apprends vite, c'est bien. Et puis tu verras la plupart du temps c'est que du bonus d'être à deux. Je me rappelle parfaitement des folies que j'ai fait avec Rose. Si je vous racontais, vous seriez épaté.

Je grimaçais, je n'avais aucune envie d'écouter ça surtout que j'avais déjà ma petite idée sur les expériences qu'ils avaient pu faire ensemble.

- Ne nous raconte pas s'il te plait. J'aimerais pouvoir embrasser Bella ce soir sans faire la grimace.

- Vous êtes pas drôle les mecs. Si on peut plus rien partager entre nous…

On accéléra le pas avec Jasper pour laisser Emmett bouder dans son coin, ça n'allait pas durer longtemps mais il pouvait être casse pied dans son genre.

- Allez raconte moi un peu.

Je fixais Jasper pendant cinq avant de soupirer.

- Tu es en train de te faire intoxiquer par Alice. Fais gaffe à toi. Sinon qu'est ce que je pourrais te dire. Je suis heureux, elle me fait rire et puis dès qu'elle est près de moi, je me sens juste entier, tu vois ce que je veux dire? Je n'ai pas besoin de plus, elle est là et mon monde peut continuer de tourner. Elle estdevenue ma vie.

Jasper me regardait avec un grand sourire puis il me donna une claque sur l'épaule en me disant qu'il comprenait. Il se retourna pour parler à Emmett qui continuait de bouder dans son coin.

- Emmett, ramène ton cul. Je viens d'apprendre qu'Edward était amoureux.

- QUOI? Répètes un peu. Tu lui as dit alors que je n'étais pas là?

Il venait de me crier dans l'oreille, et j'appuyais dessus pour faire passer le bourdonnement sonore qui persistait.

- Je n'ai rien dit du tout et puis je ne suis pas…

Je venais de m'arrêter en plein milieu de la piste alors qu'ils me regardaient tous les deux avec des énormes sourires. Est-ce que j'étais amoureux? _« Bien sur que oui gros bêta ». _Je venais juste de le réaliser et pourtant tout était encore plus clair, je ne pouvais plus me séparer d'elle, elle me manquait à chacune de ses absences et puis j'aimais tellement être avec elle. Je reprenais doucement la course, j'étais plongé dans mes pensées et ni Emmett ni Jasper ne chercha à me déranger. Je rentrais à l'appartement vers 15h30, je devais aller chez Alice et Jasper vers 18h donc j'avais encore un peu de temps, pour me plonger tranquillement dans mes pensées.

Je n'avais pas eu de nouvelle de Bella depuis son départ et j'espérais la trouver déjà chez Alice et Jasper, j'avais tellement de choses à lui dire. J'étais en train de me transformer en Alice et j'allais devoir me calmer rapidement sinon elle allait remarquer que quelque chose était différent. C'est une Alice toute guillerette qui m'ouvrit la porte, elle me tira par la main pour me faire rentrer dans l'appartement. Une fois dans le salon, je regardais autour de moi avec l'espoir de tomber sur elle mais mon espoir fut vite réduit. Je m'asseyais en soupirant sur le canapé alors qu'Alice repartait vers la cuisine.

- Ne fais pas cette tête mon pote. Elle va arriver et puis tu n'aimerais pas qu'elle te voit avec cette tête.

Je savais qu'il avait raison mais j'avais juste envie de la retrouver pour lui dire à quel point je l'aimais. Je continuais de discuter un peu avec Jasper lorsque j'entendis la porte de leur chambre s'ouvrir.

- Alice, tu crois vraiment que je dois porter ça? Oh.

Elle venait d'apparaître devant moi, j'étais scotché et pourtant je l'avais déjà vu en robe. Je me rapprochais lentement d'elle pour la toucher, pour l'embrasser, c'était pas possible à quel point elle m'avait manqué.

- On ne touche pas!

- ALICE.

On avait hurlé en même temps et sans que je comprenne vraiment elle me tira par la main et on alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Elle me plaqua avidement contre la porte puis elle se jeta sur mes lèvres, mes mains se plaquèrent instinctivement sur ses reins alors que son bassin venait se coller un peu plus au mien. Ses mains appuyaient sur ma nuque pour approfondir notre baiser ce que je fis sans me faire prier, sa jambe s'accrocha à ma hanche et pour l'aider ma main glissa le long de fesse.

- Bella. Tu vas me tuer.

J'avais grogner contre sa bouche, elle ne portait qu'un minuscule bout de tissu et je n'étais même pas sur d'avoir assez de self-control pour ne pas lui arracher.

- Vous sortez d'ici tout de suite sinon j'appelle SOS Emmett à la rescousse.

Nous gémissions tous les deux de frustration avant de doucement redescendre sur terre. Elle me fixa avec un petit sourire narquois, je crois que mon cœur allait exploser devant cette vision magnifique.

- Tu m'as manqué et puis j'ai l'impression que tu as aimé ma surprise.

Elle m'embrassait maintenant dans le cou et je n'arrivais pas à l'arrêter.

- Bella si tu ne veux pas que je finisse au menu de ce soir, on devrait sortir d'ici et puis fais gaffe je pourrais te l'arracher sans faire exprès.

Elle me regardait maintenant avec un grand sourire, elle se rapprocha de la porte prenant appuie sur la poignée. Elle se baissa pour enlever le plus doucement son string, elle le jeta dans la panière et c'est avec un clin d'œil qu'elle quitta la salle de bain. Moi, je n'avais pas bougé comme un con, j'allais mourir de la plus merveilleuse des manières ce soir.

Je retrouvais tout le monde dans la salon, Emmett et Rosalie étaient arrivés entre temps, je m'installais à côté de Bella qui rapidement s'installa sur mes genoux, elle se frottait sans gêne contre mon érection déjà présente.

- Bella.

J'avais grognais ça le plus discrètement possible dans son oreille mais vu le regard d'Alice, elle devait comprendre ce qu'il se passait. _« Je suis mal. Je vais penser à la castration d'un chien pour me calmer ». _Bella, elle, rigolais tranquillement contre moi, une de ses mains caressait ma joue alors que sa tête reposait contre mon épaule. J'embrassais de temps en temps le haut de son crâne, si on pouvait avoir pleins de soirées comme celle-ci, je suis partant. J'étais quand même pressé de rentrer à la maison, je n'arrivais pas à calmer le stress qui montait en moi, même Bella essayait de me rassurer. Et comme ça, la soirée passa lentement.

**POV Bella:**

On était maintenant devant son appartement, il était encore une fois dans ses pensées, il avait été un peu ailleurs toute la soirée et il n'avait pas voulu m'expliquer ce qu'il se passait. Et maintenant c'était moi qui paniquait, je n'avais aucune raison pourtant mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, peut être qu'il s'était trouvé mieux. _« Mais bien sur, vu comment il t'a embrassé dans la salle de bain, c'est sur… »._ Il fallait que j'arrête de me parler à moi-même pour me rassurer et puis de toute façon si il voulait m'expliquer, il le ferait quand il sera prêt. J'allais me diriger vers la chambre pour me changer mais Edward en avait décidé autrement. Il me porta jusqu'au canapé, j'étais en face de lui sur ses genoux et je voyais qu'il avait quelque chose à me dire. Il passa sa main dans mes cheveux, il caressait doucement ma joue, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de frissonner.

- Bella, j'aimerais te dire quelque chose.

Je l'invitais d'un signe de tête à continuer, il prit une grande inspiration, j'avais l'impression qu'il allait à l'abattoir.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué aujourd'hui et dès le moment où tu es partie, j'ai ressenti ton absence comme un manque mais j'ai pu réfléchir à propos de nous. Détends toi, je voulais te dire que je t'aime. Tu es la plus belle qui me soit arrivé et puis j'aime à penser que tu me rends meilleur. Bella, tu peux respirer maintenant.

J'étais éblouie, abasourdie, il était tellement craquant, il était tout ce que j'espérais et c'était lui qui me remerciait? J'avais l'impression que mon cœur allait sortir de ma poitrine, j'avais les larmes aux yeux et je devais me faire violence pour ne pas me jeter tout de suite sur sa bouche.

- Edward c'est à toi de m'écouter maintenant. Aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas arrêté de parler de toi à mes parents. Edward, ceci, Edward, cela. C'est même eux qui m'ont mis à la porte pour que je file te retrouver. Donc avant j'aimerais te dire merci, ce sont tes regards, tes gestes, tes attentions qui font de moi celle que je suis aujourd'hui. Tu ne te rends pas compte de tout ce que tu me fais ressentir, tu es l'homme le plus merveilleux, tu es l'homme qu'il me fallait et puis je t'aime aussi.

Il me serrait maintenant dans ses bras, c'était l'endroit où je voulais vivre maintenant.

- Edward? Fais moi l'amour s'il te plait.

J'avais soufflé ça dans son oreille et il s'empressa de m'emporter jusqu'à sa chambre où il me posa délicatement sur le lit. Il m'enflammait avec ses regards et sans attendre je commençais à déboutonner sa chemise puis je passais mes mains le long de son torse, je le voyais déglutir. Il me releva pour pouvoir enlever ma robe, il glissa ses mains sous mes bretelles pour les faire tomber et ma robe suivit le mouvement jusqu'à mes pieds.

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi.

Ses mains se posèrent sur mes hanches et avec une légère pression, il me poussa contre le lit, j'étais complètement nue et pourtant rien ne me paressait plus érotique que d'être sous son regard. Il enleva rapidement le reste de ses habits puis il se mis sur moi, il m'embrassait, me caressait et alors que mes mains glissaient sur son torse et son dos. Il entra deux doigts en moi, je gémissais son prénom alors que ma main descendait vers son érection, je me délectais de cette vision. Rapidement, on se retrouva à bout de souffle et au bord de l'explosion alors sans attendre, je me positionna sur lui et alors qu'il me regardait sans comprendre, il rentra en moi. C'était la plus douce et furieuse des sensations, le mouvement s'accéléra, je lui mordais le cou. On explosa au même instant, j'avais crié son prénom, j'étais pantelante et je n'arrivais plus à reprendre ma respiration. Sans se dégager, il nous installa sous la couette, et puis de toute façon même si j'avais voulu bouger, je n'aurais pas pu.

- On recommence quand tu veux.

Il se retourna vers moi vers moi avec un grand puis si il se jeta sur mes lèvres. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rigoler contre les siennes, il était ma source de bonheur personnel et je savais qu'il était le seul avec qui je pourrais rester toute ma vie. _« Je lui dirais pour une prochaine soirée en attendant j'en redemande aussi »._

_

* * *

_**Alors est ce que je mérite d'atteindre les 50 reviews pour cette fic?**

**Et puis c'est la fin alors si vous voulez, donnez moi votre verdict.  
**


End file.
